Quand le Clan du Tonnerre accueille une nouvelle guerrière
by Opal Spirit
Summary: Une jeune chatte est retrouvée sur le territoire du Clan du Tonnerre, sans aucun souvenir. Mais le Clan des Étoiles a un plan pour elle, et Étoile de Feu l'invite alors à rejoindre le Clan. Je ne détiens pas les personnages que vous connaissez, mais j'en ai 7 ou 8 qui sont à moi. L'histoire se passe après Nuit Étoilée, le dernier tome en date que j'ai lu.
1. Chapitre 1: Arrivée au camp

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! C'est ma première fiction publiée sur FF, et j'espère pouvoir la continuer assez longtemps, voire même la finir pourquoi pas ! :D

Je ne détiens aucun personnage que vous connaissez, mais certains chats sont à moi: Nuage de Topaze, Nuage de Pin, Écaille Rapide, Fleur de Seigle, Nuage Mordant, Nuage d'Éclat, Nuage de Cerise et Plume d'Ange. Et peut-être d'autre plus tard aussi.

Les autres chats mentionnés lors des Assemblées sont des noms que j'aurais inventés aussi.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

La première chose qu'elle sentit fut le vent frais soulevant son pelage crème. Elle souleva ses paupières afin de laisser ses yeux émeraude scruter les alentours. La jeune chatte se trouvait dans une clairière qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle s'assit et tourna la tête afin d'essayer de trouver quelque chose de connu, en vain. Elle plissa les yeux et renifla l'air : seule l'odeur de l'herbe fraîche atteint ses narines, ainsi qu'une légère odeur de souris.

« Mais où suis-je donc ? Lâcha la féline en se levant. Qui est là ?! » reprit-elle en sentant l'odeur de deux chats inconnus.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mais les deux félins sortirent des buissons qui se trouvaient non loin de là. Le premier, également le plus grand, avait un pelage gris pâle tacheté de gris foncé et des yeux d'un bleu sombre. Le deuxième, qui semblait bien plus jeune, avait un pelage de la couleur des feuilles mortes avec un regard ambré et pétillant. Le plus âgé regarda la jeune chatte d'un air suspicieux en reniflant son odeur.

« Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il. D'où viens-tu ?

-Elle ne porte l'odeur d'aucun Clan, remarqua l'apprenti. C'est peut-être une chatte errante ?

-Tu as raison, Nuage de Pin. Je te repose la question, reprit-il voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu sur notre territoire ?

-Je... » commença-t-elle avant de réfléchir. Elle sembla décontenancée et ses yeux brillèrent d'incompréhension. « Je ne sais pas...

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne me souviens de rien...

-C'est vraiment possible, Pelage de Granit ?

-Visiblement...

-Mais je... C'est pas possible ! S'agita la jeune féline. C'est juste _pas possible_ !

-Calme toi, calme toi !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Demanda Nuage de Pin.

-Je ne sais pas, on devrait peut-être l'emmener voir Étoile de Feu...

-Étoile de Feu ? Répéta la chatte en s'immobilisant. Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Je... crois ? »

Le dénommé Pelage de Granit tourna un regard plein de reproches à la jeune chatte. Il ne portait pas les inconnus dans son cœur, mais celle-ci semblait encore plus suspecte que tous ceux qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Quant à Nuage de Pin, il la regardait avec un certain intérêt il ne comprenait pas comment une telle amnésie était possible. Peut-être mentait-elle, et elle se souvenait très bien de qui elle était... à cette pensée, il fronça les sourcils mais se reprit. Elle semblait trop sincère pour mentir de la sorte. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Pelage de Granit qui passait sa queue sur son museau.

« Tu dors ? Disait-il. On va emmener l'intruse voir Étoile de Feu.

-D'accord ! Lâcha l'apprenti.

-Tu prends la marche. Je reste derrière au cas où elle nous ferait un mauvais coup.

-Mais pourquoi elle-

-Tais-toi et marche ! » le coupa-t-il.

Le jeune chat poussa un soupir d'agacement et lança un regard à l'inconnue avant de s'élancer en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Les trois chats s'engagèrent dans la forêt. Ils passèrent plusieurs fois près de gibier, mais aucun ne s'arrêta. Après une longue marche très silencieuse, Nuage de Pin s'arrêta et se retourna en indiquant qu'ils approchaient du camp. Il reprit la marche et entra dans un tunnel de ronces où les deux autres chats le suivirent. À la sortie, ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande clairière entourée d'un côté par une falaise, de l'autre par des arbres imposants. On pouvait voir plusieurs cavités dans la verdure, signe que de nombreux chats vivaient ici. D'ailleurs, certains d'entre eux, qui se trouvaient dans la clairière, regardèrent les nouveaux arrivants en jetant des regards curieux sur l'inconnue. Mal à l'aise, elle rentra la tête dans les épaules. Les trois chats s'arrêtèrent au centre. La jeune chatte restait tendue, entourée de tous ces chats inconnus.

« Nuage de Pin, surveille-la. Je vais chercher Étoile de Feu, dit Pelage de Granit.

-D'accord. » L'apprenti regarda la jeune chatte et tenta de trouver un sujet de conversation. « Heu... D'où... d'où tu viens ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je ne me rappelle vraiment de rien, répondit-elle en se détendant légèrement. Et... Quel est cet endroit ?

-C'est le camp du Clan du Tonnerre.

-Le Clan du Tonnerre ? Répéta la jeune chatte.

-Oui dans la forêt cohabitent quatre clans : le Clan du Tonnerre, le Clan de la Rivière, le Clan du Vent et le Clan de l'Ombre. Il existe aussi un cinquième clan, le Clan des Étoiles. Ce dernier clan regroupe tous les guerriers qui ont vécu dans les quatre clans, et qui ont rejoint la Toison Argentée. »

A ces mots, les deux chats levèrent d'un seul mouvement leurs têtes vers le ciel. Nuage de Pin voulut reprendre mais il vit son chef arriver et se releva avant d'incliner la tête respectueusement. Ledit Étoile de Feu avait un pelage roux qui semblait s'embraser sous les rayons du soleil et un regard vert clair. Il était grand et semblait puissant. À son passage, tous les chats arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient et s'assirent en un cercle autour de l'inconnue. Une chatte, plus jeune que Pelage de Granit, mais plus âgée de Nuage de Pin arriva. Elle avait un pelage brun clair tigré, ainsi que quelques endroits blancs. Elle posa ses yeux ambrés sur l'inconnue puis sur le chef.

« Étoile de Feu, je... commença-t-elle.

-Désolé, Feuille de Lune, je n'ai pas le temps pour l'instant » la coupa-t-il en désignant l'inconnue du regard. Celle-ci, se sentant concernée, se tendit à nouveau et rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« Mais enfin... c'est important » insista Feuille de Lune en s'approchant du chef.

Elle lui dit quelque chose si bas que seuls le chef et elle l'entendirent. Le chef durcit son regard avant d'acquiescer, tandis que les autres chats de la clairière posaient tous un regard inquiet sur le groupe. Étoile de Feu lança un regard à Pelage de Granit avant de s'en aller avec Feuille de Lune, alors que le matou gris poussa un grognement désapprobateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle en attendant ? Marmonna-t-il en lançant un regard mauvais sur la jeune chatte.


	2. Chapitre 2: Altercation

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Pour la longueur, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle soit différente à chaque fois parce que je n'ai pas vraiment de chapitre prédéfini '-'

Lightning and Ice, merci d'avoir été le premier à poster une review !

J'attends vos reviews :3

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle en attendant ? Marmonna-t-il en lançant un regard mauvais sur la jeune chatte.

-Je pourrais lui montrer le camp ? Proposa Nuage de Pin, entièrement confiant par rapport à la chatte.

-Pour qu'elle nous attaque dans le dos à la nuit tombée ? Non merci !

-Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle nous attaquerait ! Se défendit l'apprenti.

-On ne sait ni d'où elle vient, ni qui elle est. Il faut se méfier de tout le monde, Nuage de Pin ! Ce n'est pas avec ta naïveté que tu deviendras un bon guerrier...

-Je vais devenir un bon guerrier ! S'offusqua l'apprenti en retroussant les babines. Je ne suis pas naïf, je sens qu'elle est inoffensive ! Pourquoi _toi_, tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?! »

Les chats présents dans la clairière gardèrent leurs regards braqués sur les deux matous qui s'affrontaient, verbalement pour le moment. L'inconnue, à cause de qui l'argument avait démarré, baissa les oreilles et recula tandis que le grand matou gris domina de toute sa hauteur l'apprenti. Il montra les crocs et feula.

« J'ai vécu assez de choses pour savoir qu'il faut se méfier des inconnus ! Visiblement, toi, tu n'as pas appris la leçon ! Je crois que j'ai échoué en tant que mentor... »

Nuage de Pin s'immobilisa et regarda son mentor d'un air incrédule tandis que tous les chats le regardèrent, choqués. Jamais aucun mentor n'avait dit ça de son apprenti. Nuage de Pin ferma la bouche et baissa les oreilles avant de reculer de quelques pas, tandis que Pelage de Granit, toujours énervé, se retourna en battant de la queue avant de s'éloigner vers un tas de gibier, d'y prendre une souris et de s'installer plus loin. Une chatte d'un roux flamboyant s'approcha de l'apprenti et posa son museau sur sa tête tandis qu'il commença à sangloter. La chatte tourna ensuite son regard émeraude vers le matou gris et lécha la tête de Nuage de Pin avant de s'approcher d'un pas agacé vers le matou.

« Non mais tu vas pas bien !? Grogna-t-elle. Comment oses-tu dire ça à mon fils après tout ce qu'il a appris à tes côtés !? Un mentor ne _doit_ pas dire une chose pareille ! Tu n'as pas honte !? Continua-t-elle en battant frénétiquement de la queue. Ce n'est pas lui qui ne mérite pas d'être apprenti, mais _toi _qui ne mérite pas d'être mentor !

-Ah oui ? Je ne mérite pas d'être mentor ? Répondit-il en se relevant et faisant face à la mère de Nuage de Pin.

-Tout à fait ! Si c'est de cette manière que tu traites un apprenti, tu n'as pas à en avoir ! Il était tellement fier d'être ton apprenti, il était heureux de suivre ton entraînement qu'il a suivi assidûment ! Et comment l'encourages-tu ? En lui disant que tu as échoué ! C'est la _pire_ des choses que tu aurais pu dire ! Regarde l'état dans lequel tu l'as mis !

-S'il est dans cet état, c'est simplement parce que c'est la vérité ! Ne connais-tu pas le dicton, « il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse » ?

-Pelage de Granit... grogna-t-elle en montrant les crocs. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'étriper sur-le-champ !

-Peut-être le fait que ton père soit le chef et que, malgré le fait que vous soyez de la même famille, il peut t'exiler si tu fais ça ? » Railla le matou.

La queue de la mère de Nuage de Pin battait l'air si violemment que tout son corps tremblait à chaque battement. Elle grognait tandis que son fils restait toujours assis au milieu de la clairière, son corps animé de soubresauts. L'inconnue n'avait pas bougé non plus, terrifiée à l'idée que tout ceci soit de sa faute. Étoile de Feu et Feuille de Lune revinrent à ce moment et en voyant la scène, ils froncèrent les sourcils.

« Poil d'Écureuil, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le chat au pelage flamboyant.

-Regarde Nuage de Pin ! Lâcha-t-elle en posant ses yeux verts, pétillants de rage, sur son père. Regarde dans quel état il est ! C'est la faute à Pelage de Granit ! Entièrement de sa faute !

-Calme toi, Poil d'Écureuil, fit Feuille de Lune en s'approchant d'elle. Dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Mais je te l'ai dit ! Il a commencé à insulter Nuage de Pin, et il a dit qu'il a échoué en tant que mentor !

-C'est... commença Feuille de Lune en tournant son regard vers Pelage de Granit. Ce n'est pas vrai ?

-Pelage de Granit, reprit le chef d'une voix forte. Tu n'as pas réellement dit ça...

-Vous ne me croyez pas !? S'indigna Poil d'Écureuil. Feuille de Lune, tu sais ce que je ressens ! Tu _sais_ que je dis la vérité !

-Oui, je le sais... répondit-elle en baissant le regard. Mais... »

Elle tourna le regard vers Nuage de Pin et la jeune chatte crème avant de le reporter sur le matou gris. Celui-ci reprit :

« Nuage de Pin n'a pas écouté mon enseignement, il aurait montré tous les coins et les points faibles de notre Clan à cette inconnue, qui aurait pu nous attaquer dès qu'on aurait le dos tourné !

-Il ne pensait pas à mal ! Répliqua la chatte au pelage roux.

-Cela suffit ! Rugit Étoile de Feu. Feuille de Lune, va voir Nuage de Pin. Pelage de Granit, peu importe que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec Nuage de Pin, tu n'avais pas à dire de telles choses. Poil d'Écureuil, je comprends ta colère, mais calme-toi et va plutôt voir ton fils. »

Suite à ses paroles, Feuille de Lune et Poil d'Écureuil se rapprochèrent de Nuage de Pin qui avait suivi d'un œil affolé les échanges entre ses aînés. Le chef du Clan renvoya chaque chat à ses occupations avant de s'entretenir avec Pelage de Granit.

« Nuage de Pin ? Ça va ? » Demanda sa mère. Il acquiesça doucement tandis qu'elle reprenait. « Tu ne dois pas écouter ce qu'il a dit, il ne le pensait pas...

-Il a dit...

-Je sais, je sais, le coupa sa mère. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.

-Heu, je... commença la jeune chatte crème qui n'avait pipé mot depuis le début de l'altercation.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Poil d'Écureuil.

-Je... je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas de mon nom, ni d'où je viens. »

Feuille de Lune se rapprocha d'elle et la renifla tout en gardant ses yeux ambrés sur la jeune chatte.

« Elle n'a l'odeur d'aucun Clan, dit soudain Nuage de Pin, attirant le regard de sa mère.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais... dit Feuille de Lune pour elle-même.

-Que dis-tu ?

-Rien, rien !

-Feuille de Lune ! Si ça concerne le Clan, je serais tôt ou tard au courant, alors...

-Alors je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, la coupa Feuille de Lune.

-Mais je suis _ta sœur_ ! Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ? »

Sa sœur secoua la tête pour couper la conversation et jeta un regard mélancolique à Nuage de Pin avant de se retourner.

« C'est de ma faute... chuchota la jeune chatte crème en se tassant sur elle-même.

-Mais non, fit Nuage de Pin.

-Si, si ! Ne t'inquiètes pas... Je... Je vais partir, quitter votre territoire, et vous oublierez tout ça. Tu pourras devenir guerrier... Je ne comprends pas vraiment cette histoire, mais je suis sûre que tu seras un grand guerrier, finit-elle en lançant un regard plein de compassion, tristesse et culpabilité mélangées à l'apprenti avant de se retourner.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes... gémit-il, la faisant se stopper dans son élan. On ne connaît peut-être pas ton nom, ni tes origines, mais je sais que tu ne nous veux aucun mal. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je me suis... _disputé_ avec Pelage de Granit. Je sais pertinemment qu'il n'aime pas les inconnus, et qu'il ne laisserait jamais un chat qui n'est pas du Clan se promener librement dans le camp... Et malgré ça, j'ai quand même voulu te présenter le Clan, parce que... Tu m'inspires confiance, même si on ne se connaît pas... Alors s'il te plaît, ne pars pas... »

La chatte au pelage crème se retourna vers Nuage de Pin, les yeux brillants avant de baisser son regard. Feuille de Lune et Poil d'Écureuil avaient écouté attentivement les paroles de Nuage de Pin, de même que Pelage de Granit et Étoile de Feu. Ce dernier approcha, faisant sursauter la jeune chatte.

« Viens avec moi, lui dit-il. Feuille de Lune, viens aussi. »


	3. Chapitre 3: Invitation

Désolée pour le retard, je voulais poster hier mais j'ai pas eu le temps... ^^'

Merci à Minestar723 d'avoir reviewé mon histoire ! J'essaie en effet de faire le moins de fautes possibles, et sans vouloir me vanter je crois que j'ai un taux de fautes très faible XD En tout cas, merci merci, et j'espère que la suite de l'histoire te conviendra ! :)

* * *

« Viens avec moi, dit Étoile de Feu. Feuille de Lune, viens aussi. »

Cette dernière acquiesça et entraîna la jeune chatte à la suite du chef. Ils atteignirent une tanière dont l'entrée était dissimulée à travers des feuilles. La jeune chatte hésita à entrer, mais Feuille de Lune la poussa du museau. Une fois à l'intérieur, Étoile de Feu s'assit face à elle et sa fille avant de commencer.

« Pelage de Granit m'a dit que tu te trouvais dans la clairière, seule, et que tu ne te rappelais de rien. Est-ce vrai ? »

La jeune chatte acquiesça en silence.

« Nuage de Pin et lui t'ont ramenée ici car tu étais sur notre territoire, afin que je puisse déterminer de ton sort, continua le chef, faisant se raidir la chatte. En temps normal, le sort réservé à un intrus est une attaque par la patrouille, et s'il y a récidive, c'est la mise à mort. »

Elle se raidit encore plus et baissa les oreilles. Feuille de Lune la regarda puis lança un regard agacé à son père qui, malgré la prestance qui émanait de son corps, avait une lueur étrange dans son regard.

« Mais malgré ça, il y a une chose qui m'empêche de te faire subir ce sort, reprit-il, ce qui permit à la chatte de se détendre légèrement. Cette chose, est un message du Clan des Étoiles. »

En entendant ce nom, la jeune chatte releva des yeux étonnés vers le chef du Clan. Le Clan des Étoiles ? N'était-ce pas le Clan des guerriers défunts ? Comment pouvaient-ils communiquer ? En voyant la lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard émeraude de la chatte, Étoile de Feu se tourna vers sa fille avant d'expliquer.

« Le Clan des Étoiles est le Clan des guerriers qui nous ont quitté pour rejoindre la Toison Argentée. Les guérisseurs de chaque Clan parviennent à communiquer avec le Clan des Étoiles à travers leurs rêves. Feuille de Lune est la guérisseuse du Clan du Tonnerre, notre Clan.

-Alors... commença la jeune chatte en se tournant vers Feuille de Lune. Tu... euh, as rêvé de moi ?

-Pas vraiment, sourit la guérisseuse. Mais le Clan des Étoiles m'a envoyé un signe. Je n'en comprenais pas le sens jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. »

La jeune chatte pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas. Étoile de Feu reprit :

« Les guérisseurs ne sont pas autorisés à dévoiler leurs rêves à d'autres chats que leur meneur, si le besoin s'en fait ressentir. Mais le rêve de Feuille de Lune indiquait clairement ton arrivée.

-Et alors... Je... Enfin... vous avez dit que vous... ne pouviez pas me chasser ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Le signe envoyé par le Clan des Étoiles nous a fait comprendre que tu serais nécessaire à notre Clan.

-Mais... Pourquoi moi ? Enfin... comment saviez-vous que c'était moi ?

-Le signe, reprit Feuille de Lune. C'était évident, à la seconde où je t'ai vue, je savais que le signe du Clan des Étoiles te concernait. Mais je ne peux t'en parler davantage. »

Au même moment, un matou au pelage foncé entra dans la tanière, embarrassé d'interrompre la réunion de son chef. Ses yeux ambres se posèrent sur la jeune chatte avant de se relever pour croiser le regard d'Étoile de Feu.

« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Grogna le meneur.

-Je ne pense pas. La patrouille a trouvé l'odeur du Clan du Vent sur notre territoire, et pas juste à quelques pas, bien plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent encore... Les traces sont récentes ? Siffla-t-il en plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux du matou.

-Ils n'étaient plus sur le territoire quand nous sommes arrivés, mais ils ne devaient pas être partis depuis longtemps.

-Bien, il faut augmenter le nombre de patrouilles sur cette frontière-là. Nous leur toucherons un mot là-dessus lors de la prochaine Assemblée, conclut-il.

-Mais...

-_Assez_, Griffe de Ronce. Va t'en.

-Bien... »

Ledit Griffe de Ronce inclina la tête respectueusement et s'en alla, un peu perturbé par la réaction de son chef. Ce dernier tourna à nouveau son regard vers la jeune chatte qui semblait elle aussi décontenancée par l'autorité qu'il avait sur le matou. Son regard s'adoucit légèrement, avant qu'il ne reprenne :

« Que dirais-tu de vivre au sein du Clan du Tonnerre ? Tu deviendrais une apprentie, nous te trouverons un nom et tu auras alors un endroit où vivre.

-Moi ? S'exclama-t-elle, surprise par cette proposition. Ça veut dire, avec... Pelage de Granit aussi ?

-Oui, et Nuage de Pin, Feuille de Lune, et tous les autres, rit le chef. Tu n'as pas l'air de porter Pelage de Granit dans ton cœur, reprit-il sur un ton de confidence.

-Il est froid, hautain et il a été méchant avec Nuage de Pin, fit la jeune chatte, le regard dans le vide, avant de se reprendre. Oh ! Je... je ne voulais pas dire ça !

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Feuille de Lune d'une voix douce et rassurante, tandis qu'Étoile de Feu riait doucement. C'est normal !

-Oh...

-Dans ce cas, acceptes-tu ma proposition ?

-Je... je crois que oui.

-Parfait ! Je vais de suite organiser la cérémonie de baptême. Va retrouver Nuage de Pin » reprit-il en l'incitant à sortir, ce qu'elle fit.

A peine eut-elle dépassé le rideau de feuilles que la jeune chatte se stoppa, entendant malgré elle la suite de la conversation entre Étoile de Feu et la guérisseuse.

« Je suis tout de même sceptique, disait-il. Tu es _sûre_ du signe du Clan des Étoiles ?

-Absolument sûre !

-Il est déjà arrivé que l'on interprète mal un signe... Lorsque Museau Cendré avait vu un Tigre dans les flammes, on avait pensé que Griffe de Ronce et Poil d'Ecureuil détruiraient la forêt, alors qu'ils l'ont sauvée...

-Peut-être que le signe avait mal été interprété, mais je suis _sûre_ de ce que j'avance ! Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que-

-Qui es-tu ? Fit un matou blanc en s'approchant de la jeune chatte, la sortant de sa torpeur.

-Je... ne sais pas, mais... Étoile de Feu a dit que... je pouvais vivre ici...

-Vraiment !? S'exclama Nuage de Pin qui arrivait. Il t'a dit qui sera ton mentor ?

-Non... » dit-elle, repensant à Pelage de Granit.

Au même moment, Étoile de Feu et Feuille de Lune sortirent de la tanière, manquant de renverser la jeune chatte qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Étoile de Feu lança un regard à la chatte, puis au matou blanc et Nuage de Pin, avant de monter sur une roche au-dessus de sa tanière, depuis laquelle il avait vue sur tout le camp.

« Que tous les chats en âge de chasser s'approchent du promontoire pour une assemblée du Clan ! »


	4. Chapitre 4: Baptême

Pour m'excuser du retard, je poste déjà le suivant ^^' En espérant que tout vous plaise :3

* * *

« Que tous les chats en âge de chasser s'approchent du promontoire pour une assemblée du Clan ! »

A son appel, la plupart des chats s'approchèrent et se placèrent en cercle autour de leur chef. Il fit pivoter son regard sur l'assemblée avant de le poser sur la jeune chatte.

« Membres du Clan du Tonnerre ! Le Clan des Étoiles nous a envoyé un signe par le biais de Feuille de Lune. » A ces mots, tous se tournèrent vers la guérisseuse. « La jeune chatte ici présente appartient désormais au Clan du Tonnerre. Je veux que vous la respectiez comme telle, même si ses origines sont inconnues. Je vais procéder à son baptême en tant qu'apprentie. » Certains chats, dont Pelage de Granit, la regardèrent d'un air suspicieux, tandis que Nuage de Pin sourit. « Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par le Clan des Étoiles, je te donne à présent ton nom d'apprentie, qui est également ton premier nom en tant que membre du Clan du Tonnerre : tu t'appelleras Nuage de Topaze. » En entendant ce nom, le regard de la jeune chatte s'illumina. Elle avait enfin un nom ! « Ton mentor sera Flocon de Neige, reprit-il en se tournant vers le matou blanc avec qui elle avait parlé un peu plus tôt. Je sais que tu as eu des difficultés à comprendre le code du guerrier, et je compte sur toi et ton expérience pour le lui apprendre. »

Flocon de Neige s'approcha de Nuage de Topaze et posa son museau sur le sien, tandis que Nuage de Pin fut le premier à scander son nom, bientôt suivi par tous les autres chats... Sauf Pelage de Granit, qui ne semblait pas apprécier ce baptême.

« Et tu sais quoi ? Pelage de Granit s'est excusé, et il a dit que j'étais un très bon apprenti ! S'enjoua Nuage de Pin qui s'était approché.

-Je suis contente pour toi ! » répondit-elle en lui faisant un câlin.

Étoile de Feu demanda le silence d'un mouvement de la queue, et tous se turent avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

« La patrouille de ce matin a également trouvé des traces du Clan du Vent sur notre territoire, reprit-il tandis que des miaulements indignés s'élevèrent. Je vais augmenter le nombre de patrouilles, ainsi que l'entraînement des apprentis. J'en toucherai un mot à Étoile Solitaire lors de la prochaine Assemblée. »

Le meneur descendit du promontoire et laissa les chats à leurs réflexions. On pouvait entendre des râles : « Fichu Clan du Vent, ils veulent nous voler notre terrain ! » « Depuis qu'Étoile de Feu a laissé Étoile Solitaire récupérer son territoire, les autres Clans veulent aussi un morceau, si pas le territoire entier ! » Nuage de Topaze écoutait attentivement les complaintes des autres chats, jusqu'à ce que Nuage de Pin la sorte de sa torpeur.

« Tu veux venir t'entraîner avec nous ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-J'ai le droit ?

-Non, Nuage de Pin, fit Flocon de Neige. Je dois d'abord lui montrer le Clan et lui parler de toutes les règles.

-Oh, fit-il, déçu.

-Mais la prochaine fois peut-être ! » sourit Nuage de Topaze.

Le jeune chat acquiesça vivement et rejoignit son mentor à l'entrée du camp. Il disparut dans le tunnel de ronces sous l'œil attentif de Nuage de Topaze. Le matou au pelage blanc s'approcha de son apprentie et l'emmena faire le tour des tanières : les apprentis, où elle dormirait avec Nuage de Pin ainsi que deux autres apprentis, la tanière des guerriers, celles des anciens, la pouponnière, l'antre du meneur, et pour finir la tanière de la guérisseuse, Feuille de Lune.

« Comment devient-on guérisseur ? Demanda l'apprentie.

-Je ne sais pas, si tu veux une réponse à cette question, tu devrais plutôt demander à Feuille de Lune. Peut-être que tu fais un rêve.

-Et c'est quoi une Assemblée ? J'ai entendu Étoile de Feu dire qu'il parlerait de l'intrusion du Clan de la Rivière à la prochaine Assemblée.

-Ah, ça. C'est une réunion pacifique des quatre Clans à un endroit spécial, en dehors des quatre territoires. Elle a lieu à chaque pleine lune et dure le temps que chaque meneur à ce qu'il a à dire. Sauf si le ciel se couvre. Enfin... Si le Clan des Étoiles décide de stopper l'Assemblée en recouvrant la Lune.

-Tu ne crois pas au Clan des Étoiles ?

-... Pas vraiment. Je ne vois pas comment des guerriers morts pourraient nous envoyer des « rêves » pour nous dire quoi faire... Mais je ne devrais pas te dire des choses comme ça... Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il m'a choisi _moi _pour être ton mentor.

-Il a dit que tu avais eu du mal à comprendre le code du guerrier. Pourquoi ? »

Flocon de Neige regarda son apprentie. Voyant qu'elle attendait une réponse, il soupira et dit :

« Je ne suis pas né dans le Clan. Je suis né _chat domestique_.

-Chat domestique ?

-C'est-à-dire que je suis né chez les Bipèdes. C'est Étoile de Feu qui m'a ramené dans le Clan, car je suis le fils de sa sœur, Princesse.

-Sa sœur ? Ça veut dire...

-Qu'Étoile de Feu était aussi un chat domestique. Au début, les chats du Clan avaient du mal à nous accepter, car nous ne venions pas de la forêt. Mais finalement, on a su se faire accepter.

-Et pour le code du guerrier ?

-J'ai toujours vécu avec ça, mais j'ai quand même eu beaucoup de mal à m'y faire. C'est assez dur. J'espère que tu es prête.

-Oui ! »

Flocon de Neige sourit, puis commença à lui énoncer les différentes lois qui régissent le code du guerrier. À l'heure où le soleil est le plus haut, le ventre de Nuage de Topaze commença à se plaindre. Embarrassée, elle rit en baissant les oreilles tandis que son mentor l'invita à prendre une proie sur le tas de gibier. Elle prit une souris bien dodue et croqua à pleines dents. Elle était délicieuse ! Flocon de Neige s'installa à côté d'elle, un oiseau en gueule puis ils discutèrent le temps de leur repas, avant qu'une chatte blanche et crème au visage à moitié déchiré ne vienne s'adresser au mentor. Nuage de Topaze, en voyant son visage, ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard.

« Salut, Cœur Blanc, dit Flocon de Neige tendrement.

-Tu as prévu d'emmener Nuage de Topaze chasser ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pas aujourd'hui, enfin, je pensais plutôt commencer par changer la mousse des anciens et de la pouponnière. » En entendant ces mots, l'apprentie lança un regard offusqué que son mentor ignora admirablement.

« Ah bon, répondit la chatte, je serais bien allée chasser cet après-midi.

-Tu peux toujours demander si Cœur d'Épines prévoit une patrouille de chasse.

-Mais ils n'aiment pas quand je suis avec eux.

-Mais si, ne t'inquiètes pas. Sinon, tu peux voir avec Tempête de Sable, ou avec les autres mentors. Ils seront sûrement d'accord.

-Hm-hm, acquiesça-t-elle. Bon courage pour les litières, Nuage de Topaze ! Rit Cœur Blanc avant de s'en aller.

-Pourquoi je dois faire les litières ? Gémit l'apprentie.

-Parce que tous les apprentis passent par là, moi aussi j'ai dû nettoyer des litières !

-Beurk !

-Allez, arrête de te plaindre, on va chercher la nouvelle mousse. Et ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider ! »

Nuage de Topaze acquiesça difficilement, puis les deux chats sortirent du camp.


	5. Chapitre 5: Premières tâches

Vraiment, _vraiment_ désolée du retard, mais en fait... Comme je reçois pas de review, je pense pas toujours à avancer... d'ailleurs, j'ai vu que OokamiAmaterasu a mis mon histoire en favori, merci beaucoup ! Désolée, je t'ai fait attendre, mais j'ai commencé à regarder Dragons et alors je vais pas toujours sur mes mails x) Encore désolée et bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Nuage de Topaze acquiesça difficilement, puis les deux chats sortirent du camp. Flocon de Neige l'emmena dans un coin plein de mousse qui sentait bon l'air frais. Il en coupa un peu, puis invita l'apprentie à faire de même. Après avoir cueilli assez de mousse, ils retournèrent au camp et se rendirent dans la pouponnière, où une chatte au pelage gris regardait trois chatons jouer ensemble. Ils semblaient déjà grands, mais peut-être pas assez pour devenir apprentis ? Le plus grand d'entre eux avait un pelage gris comme sa mère, mais constellé de taches crème. La deuxième avait un pelage gris un peu plus foncé, et le troisième avait un pelage oscillant entre le roux et le brun, avec le bout des pattes et de la queue blancs. La reine regarda les deux chats entrer avec la mousse.

« Petit Éclat, Petit Croc, Boule de Cerise, on laisse l'apprentie nettoyer la litière ! Dit-elle en les invitant à sortir.

-D'accord maman ! Fit le plus grand des chatons. J'ai tellement hâte d'être un apprenti, mais j'ai pas envie de nettoyer les litières, dit-il à l'attention de Nuage de Topaze.

-Vous passerez tous par là, intervint sa mère. Allez viens.

-Merci » fit Nuage de Topaze.

Le mentor montra à son apprentie comment il fallait enlever la mousse, avant que l'apprentie ne fasse de même puis place la nouvelle mousse. Une fois terminé, Flocon de Neige invita Fleur de Bruyère et ses chatons à regagner la pouponnière.

« Merci Nuage de Topaze ! Fit Petit Croc.

-Tu as vu comme elle a de beaux yeux ! S'exclama Petit Éclat à l'attention de son frère.

-Si tu le dis !

-Merci encore, dit Fleur de Bruyère. Bon travail ! »

Les deux chats continuèrent ensuite avec la tanière des anciens. L'une était vraiment de mauvais poil, mais l'autre était plus accueillante.

Un peu plus tard, Nuage de Pin revint accompagné des deux autres apprentis. Ils s'approchèrent de Nuage de Topaze.

« Nuage de Topaze, commença Nuage de Pin, j'te présente mon frère, Nuage d'Écaille, et ma sœur, Nuage de Seigle ! »

Nuage d'Écaille était court sur pattes, mais semblait très agile. Son pelage était semblable à des écailles de serpent, et ses yeux étaient ambrés. Nuage de Seigle, elle, était beaucoup plus haute sur pattes et son pelage était clair, ses yeux d'un vert étincelant comme sa mère, Poil d'Écureuil.

« Ravie de te rencontrer ! Ronronna Nuage de Seigle.

-Moi aussi ! Mais vous nettoyez plus les litières ?

-Oh, hier encore on le faisait, mais maintenant, tu es là donc c'est à toi de le faire, dit Nuage d'Écaille en rigolant.

-Sois pas méchant avec elle, dit une chatte blanche qui les rejoint.

-Mais je suis pas méchant, Poil de Châtaigne ! Et puis c'est vrai !

-Peut-être, intervint un autre mentor au pelage foncé comme Griffe de Ronce, mais ça n'est pas une raison. Enchanté Nuage de Topaze, je suis Cœur d'Épines.

-Bonjour, fit-elle en hochant la tête.

-Et moi je suis Poil de Châtaigne, reprit la mentor de Nuage d'Écaille.

-Et tu connais déjà Pelage de Granit je crois.

-Oui... répondit-elle seulement.

-Allez, le soleil va bientôt se coucher, fit Flocon de Neige. Va prendre à manger sur le tas de gibier et apporte-le aux anciens.

-C'est aussi aux apprentis de le faire ?!

-Eh oui ! Fit Nuage de Pin. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais t'aider si tu veux !

-Merci Nuage de-

-Non Nuage de Pin, intervint son mentor. Tu viens avec moi pour la patrouille du soir.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais !

-D'accord... Désolé Nuage de Topaze.

-C'est pas grave, je vais l'aider, fit Nuage de Seigle.

-Merci, c'est vraiment gentil ! »

Les deux apprenties se dirigèrent vers le tas de gibier qui était abondant en cette saison des feuilles vertes, et prirent chacune une proie qu'elles emmenèrent chez les anciens. Nuage de Topaze s'approcha d'une ancienne au pelage roux pâle qui réprima un feulement en la voyant arriver.

« Je... J'ai apporté à manger.

-Hm, grogna-t-elle.

-Bouton d'Or, sois plus gentille, intervint une chatte brun foncé.

-Merci, Poil de Souris, dit Nuage de Seigle. Je t'ai aussi apporté ça.

-Merci beaucoup ! »

Un peu plus tard, le camp était plutôt vide. Nuage de Seigle expliqua que la patrouille du soir devait être plutôt fournie, puis elle invita Nuage de Topaze à s'installer dans la tanière des apprentis. Elle la remercia et la suivit avant de s'installer sur un nid près de celle-ci. Elle entreprit de faire sa toilette avant que sa nouvelle amie n'en fasse de même.

« Dis moi, commença Nuage de Seigle tandis qu'elle se passait une patte sur l'oreille, je crois que tu aimes bien mon frère, non ?

-Hein ? Heu, je... Il a été le premier à être vraiment gentil avec moi, alors... Oui je l'aime bien, bafouilla-t-elle en remuant les oreilles, gênée.

-Hihi, je le sais bien ! Mais tu sais, depuis que tu es arrivée, il ne parle plus que de toi. Vous vous connaissez peut-être que depuis aujourd'hui, mais pour lui, c'est comme si tu avais toujours été là, avoua-t-elle.

-Ah bon ? C... comment ça ?

-Pendant toute la journée, il n'arrêtait pas de dire « Tu crois que Nuage de Topaze viendra bientôt s'entraîner avec nous ? », et « Oh je plains Nuage de Topaze, elle doit être en train de nettoyer les litières en ce moment ! », fit-elle en essayant d'imiter la voix de son frère. Et tu imagines bien que Pelage de Granit n'arrête pas de s'en plaindre ! » rigola-t-elle.

Nuage de Topaze sourit également, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'apprenti. C'est vrai, il avait été tellement gentil avec elle, il l'avait défendue contre Pelage de Granit alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas ! Et il voulait l'aider dans toutes ses tâches d'apprentie. Elle l'appréciait énormément, c'est vrai, mais ils se connaissaient à peine, elle ne pouvait pas dire dans quel genre de relation cela allait évoluer. Le Clan, le territoire, tout était si nouveau pour elle ! Elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à s'intéresser à une quelconque relation amoureuse... Pour le moment, du moins. Elle releva son regard qu'elle avait posé sur ses pattes et remarqua que Nuage de Seigle s'était roulée en boule. Sentant un regard sur elle, cette dernière releva la tête et l'interrogea du regard.

« Rien, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées !

-Ah bon !

-Hum... dis-moi, toi, il y a un chat que tu aimes bien ? »

En entendant cette question, l'apprentie se tendit et baissa les oreilles d'embarras.

« Oh pardon, t'es pas obligée de répondre ! J'étais juste-

-Non non ne t'inquiètes pas ! Et bien, moi, il y a bien Bois de Frêne, mais... je crois qu'il aime plutôt Aile Blanche. Je me demande d'ailleurs si elle n'attends pas une portée.

-Ah... Autant pour moi...

-C'est pas grave. Allez, je vais essayer de dormir. Tu devrais aussi !

-D'accord, merci Nuage de Seigle. »

Les deux apprenties se roulèrent en boule et s'endormirent rapidement. Mais peu après, un bruit sourd les réveillèrent. Nuage de Topaze ouvrit un œil endormi et Nuage de Seigle se mit en position de défense, avant de se détendre en reconnaissant Nuage d'Écaille qui avait trébuché dans la tanière des apprentis.

« Désolé » murmura-t-il.

Les trois apprentis se recouchèrent et s'endormirent à nouveau très rapidement.


	6. Chapitre 6: Tour du territoire

Sorry I'm late XD Je voulais poster hier soir mais il y avait un gros orage chez moi, j'ai dû débrancher mon pc pour éviter qu'il plante ^^'

Merci à Minestar723 pour ta review ! Je suis contente si mon histoire te plaît, et j'espère que ça va continuer :)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Nuage de Topaze sentit une fourrure apaisante collée contre la sienne. Elle releva la tête et remarqua que Nuage de Pin s'était couché contre elle, certainement lorsqu'il est rentré de la patrouille. Elle regarda autour d'elle, Nuage de Seigle et Nuage d'Écaille dormaient encore. Nuage de Topaze se releva délicatement pour ne pas réveiller Nuage de Pin, puis s'étira avant de sortir de la tanière des apprentis. Le soleil commençait à peine à baigner la forêt de ses rayons chaleureux. La clairière était calme, seuls Poil d'Écureuil et Cœur d'Épines faisaient des rondes près de l'entrée pour surveiller le camp. Nuage de Topaze bailla, avisa le tas de gibier et alla prendre une souris avant de s'installer près de la tanière des guerriers, attendant patiemment le réveil de son mentor. Poil d'Écureuil la vit et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu es déjà debout ?

-Oui, je me suis couchée assez tôt et j'ai très bien dormi !

-C'est bien ! Nuage de Pin ne t'a pas réveillée quand il est rentré de la patrouille ? Ça l'angoissait beaucoup tu sais.

-Ah bon ? Non il ne m'a pas réveillée. Par contre, Nuage d'Écaille est entré en trombe dans la tanière et Nuage de Seigle s'est effrayée comme un chaton ! Rit-elle.

-J'imagine, elle est assez du genre trouillarde, admit sa mère. Mais elle sait être courageuse quand il le faut.

-Je n'en doute pas !

-Hé, Nuage de Topaze ! Interpella Flocon de Neige. Tu es debout tôt, dis donc ! Heureusement que Griffe de Ronce m'a dit que tu étais déjà debout, sinon tu aurais pu m'attendre un long moment !

-Pas étonnant, intervint Cœur Blanc. Tu dors toujours tellement longtemps, ronronna-t-elle. Tu as de la chance, Nuage de Topaze !

-Pfeu, souffla le matou blanc en enroulant sa queue autour de celle de Cœur Blanc. Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui, apprendre à te battre, chasser, ou tu veux d'abord faire le tour du territoire ?

-Heu, je ne sais pas ! On pourrait peut-être attendre Nuage de Pin pour qu'on s'entraîne ensemble ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils viennent tout de suite, vu qu'ils étaient dans la patrouille du soir.

-Oh. Alors on pourrait faire le tour du territoire ? Histoire que je me repère un peu.

-C'est pas compliqué, 'faut juste suivre l'odeur ! Sourit Flocon de Neige. Mais soit, allons-y. Aujourd'hui, on va commencer par la frontière avec le Clan de l'Ombre. C'est la plus éloignée, donc on reviendra petit à petit tous les jours. Ça marche ?

-Ça me va ! »

Nuage de Topaze suivit joyeusement son mentor en dehors du camp. Elle avait été bien acceptée dans le Clan, mis à part Pelage de Granit qui semblait toujours aussi réticent. Il avait fallu qu'il soit le mentor de Nuage de Pin... En tous cas, elle était contente que les apprentis soient si gentils avec elle, et les autres guerriers aussi.

Elle essayait de se souvenir de chaque tronc d'arbre et de chaque brin d'herbe qu'elle voyait. Puis au bout d'un long moment, ils arrivèrent à une grande clairière qui portait une odeur nauséabonde. Nuage de Topaze retroussa ses babines de dégoût.

« Bah, c'est dégoûtant ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Souviens-toi de cette odeur, c'est celle du Clan de l'Ombre. Et si tu fais bien attention, tu sentiras aussi l'odeur des Bipèdes, plus atténuée. Ils peuvent être très dangereux quand ils contrôlent leurs monstres. Tu sens cette odeur âcre ?

-Hmm, oui ! Fit-elle en reniflant. C'est l'odeur du Chemin du Tonnerre alors ?

-Oui. Allez, on continue. »

Le soleil était maintenant assez haut dans le ciel, et les deux chats traversèrent une petite rivière avant de longer un Chemin du Tonnerre. Puis Flocon de Neige s'arrêta un moment pour renifler l'air.

« Une patrouille du Clan de l'Ombre » dit-il.

Nuage de Topaze sentit elle aussi l'air et remarqua également la présence des chats du Clan de l'Ombre. Trois chats arrivèrent dans le champ de vision des deux chats et les regardèrent un moment avant de leur faire un signe -amical?- de la queue et passèrent leur chemin. Une chatte écaille menait la patrouille, suivie d'un apprenti brun au bout de la queue noire, et d'un autre guerrier au pelage roux.

« Je te présente Pelage d'Or, Nuage de Pomme et Pelage Fauve, dit Flocon de Neige à l'attention de son apprentie. J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à les croiser en combat.

-Ils sont si redoutables ?

-Non, mais ils sont assez vicieux. Continuons. »

Ils continuèrent à longer le chemin du Tonnerre tandis que le soleil arrivait à son zénith. Une odeur de souris emplit les narines de l'apprentie puis son ventre gargouilla.

« Héhé, j'ai faim ! Dit-elle embarrassée.

-Mangeons quelque chose. Je vais attraper cette souris. Regarde-moi faire, ça fera en même temps ta première leçon de chasse. »

Flocon de Neige renifla l'air et se tapit sur l'herbe. Il avança à pas feutrés en direction de la souris, l'herbe étouffant le moindre de ses pas. Nuage de Topaze retint son souffle en essayant d'enregistrer la façon de faire. Puis d'un bond, son mentor atterrit sur la souris et un couinement plaintif se fit entendre, puis plus rien. Il se releva et se retourna tout sourire, la souris dans la gueule.

« Impressionnant ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il laissa la souris à son apprentie tandis qu'il attrapait une autre proie. Après tout, il avait aussi faim ! Après avoir ramené un moineau bien en chair, ils mangèrent chacun leur repas en silence. Ils enterrèrent les os et se léchèrent les babines avant de reprendre la route. Un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre.

« Une autre souris, dit Flocon de Neige. Vas-y, essaie de l'attraper. »

Elle regarda son mentor et acquiesça avant de se concentrer sur la souris. Elle tenta de se rappeler les gestes du matou blanc : elle se tapit au sol, et commença à marcher lentement en direction de sa proie. Mais sa queue fendait l'air d'excitation, et la souris eut vite fait de sentir la présence de la chatte. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout en sautant dans sa direction mais n'eut dans sa gueule que de l'herbe et de la terre.

« Pourquoi j'ai pas réussi ? Se plaint-elle.

-Ta queue a fait des courants d'air, et la souris t'a sentie. La prochaine fois, essaie de garder ta queue droite, mais sans qu'elle ne touche l'herbe, sinon cela fait des vibrations que nos proies détectent facilement.

-Ah bon. » Nuage de Topaze faisait de son mieux pour retenir les informations délivrées par son mentor.

Les deux chats reprirent ensuite leur route et le soleil commençait à décliner.

« Déjà ?! S'exclama Nuage de Topaze en voyant que le soleil commençait à descendre derrière les grands arbres.

-On devrait se dépêcher de rentrer, dit son mentor. Viens. »

Ils quittèrent la frontière et marchaient d'un pas rapide en direction du camp. Du moins, c'est ce que Nuage de Topaze imaginait, elle ne connaissait pas encore le territoire assez bien (pour ne pas dire « pas du tout ») pour définir si oui ou non, ils se dirigeaient vers le camp. Un peu avant que le soleil ne se couche, ils arrivèrent au camp. Soulagée, Nuage de Topaze soupira et se laissa tomber en plein milieu de la clairière.

« Je ne sens plus mes pattes !

-Où tu l'as emmenée ? Demanda Poil d'Écureuil sur un ton qu'on aurait pu prendre pour du reproche.

-Près de la frontière avec le Clan de l'Ombre. On a croisé une patrouille composée de Pelage d'Or, Nuage de Pomme et Pelage Fauve.

-Pelage d'Or ? Fit Griffe de Ronce en approchant. Elle a dit quelque chose ?

-Rien, elle a juste fait un signe de la queue en guise de bonjour.

-Ah bon. »

Nuage de Topaze regarda le lieutenant avec un certain intérêt. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à cette guerrière d'un autre Clan ?


	7. Chapitre 7: Première patrouille

Je pars mardi en vacances, alors pour me faire pardonner et pour mon retard, et pour mon absence, je mets le prochain chapitre.

N'empêche, que plus je relis mon histoire, plus je me dis "mais il se passe _que dalle_ T.T" et du coup, je sais pas trop comment ça va évoluer.

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

Nuage de Topaze regarda le lieutenant avec un certain intérêt. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à cette guerrière d'un autre Clan ? Elle ne put penser plus que Nuage de Seigle s'approcha d'elle et déposa une grive à ses pattes.

« Tiens, t'as l'air super fatiguée ! Il t'a fait faire tout le tour du territoire ou quoi ?

-Pas tout à fait, mais on a fait la frontière avec le Clan de l'Ombre. C'est plutôt loin ! Répondit-elle en croquant à pleine dents dans le volatile. Ah et merci pour l'oiseau !

-Je t'en prie. Wouah, il y est pas allé de patte morte pour le premier jour !

-C'est moi qui ai demandé à faire le territoire en premier, comme je ne connais rien du tout.

-Oui mais bon, il aurait pu commencer avec celui du Clan du Vent, c'est plus près ! Rit la chatte beige.

-Tu as vu Nuage de Pin ?

-Il est allé se reposer, il était dans la patrouille de l'après-midi.

-Ah bon ? Mais il part tout le temps en patrouille ?

-Je crois que Pelage de Granit veut l'éloigner de toi ! Dit Nuage de Seigle sur le ton de la confidence. Avant, il partait pas aussi souvent.

-Et là, en pas deux jours il est déjà parti deux fois ! C'est dingue quand même. Il a au moins pu se reposer entre-temps ?

-Oui, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il dormait ce matin ?

-Si si, mais bon...

-Hé, Nuage de Seigle ! Fit Cœur d'Épines. On part dans la patrouille du soir, prends quelque chose à manger.

-D'accord ! Répondit-elle. Bon, je vais manger quelque chose ! À plus ! »

Nuage de Seigle laissa Nuage de Topaze seule avec sa grive à moitié mangée. Elle descendit son regard sur celle-ci avant de recommencer à la manger. Puis elle sentit un regard pesant sur elle. Elle baissa les oreilles d'angoisse avant de regarder autour d'elle, et aperçut Pelage de Granit dont les yeux bleus reflétaient une sorte d'animosité à son égard. Elle frissonna et finit sa grive avant de s'approcher de la tanière des anciens où elle vit Bouton d'Or qui dormait, et Poil de Souris qui sommeillait doucement. Elle repartit doucement et se dirigea ensuite vers la pouponnière où Fleur de Bruyère regardait ses chatons. Boule de Cerise dormait contre son flanc, tandis que Petit Croc et Petit Éclat jouaient ensemble. Les deux chatons se tournèrent vers l'apprentie.

« Tu viens encore changer la litière ? Demanda Petit Éclat.

-Non, je venais juste voir si tout allait bien.

-Tu veux bien jouer avec nous ? Boule de Cerise dort, _encore_. C'est pas drôle, on peut jamais jouer avec lui.

-Soyez pas trop durs avec lui. C'est certainement pas sa faute. Mais je veux bien jouer avec vous. »

Fleur de Bruyère sourit tendrement et donna un coup de langue sur la tête de son chaton roux. Petit Éclat sauta sur Nuage de Topaze qui l'évita en sautant sur le côté, tandis que Petit Croc arriva par le côté et lui mordit l'oreille.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu t'appelles Petit Croc ! » Rigola l'apprentie.

Ils continuèrent à se battre gentiment jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne disparaisse derrière les arbres. Nuage de Topaze laissa les chatons dormir et sortit de la pouponnière avant de lever ses yeux émeraude vers le ciel constellé de points blancs lumineux.

« C'est beau, hein ? Fit une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Nuage de Pin.

-Oui, c'est magnifique. Je pourrais rester toute la nuit à regarder la Toison Argentée !

-Moi aussi, c'est tellement reposant. »

Ils restèrent un moment à discuter sous la Toison Argentée, avant que Flocon de Neige ne s'approche des deux apprentis.

« Nuage de Topaze, va te reposer. Demain, nous partirons pour la patrouille de l'aube.

-D'accord ! Bonne nuit, Nuage de Pin ! » fit-elle en passant sa queue sur son épaule.

Elle se dirigea dans la tanière des apprentis, Nuage de Pin la suivant d'un regard attentionné. Flocon de Neige regarda le jeune chat et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

« T'aimes bien Nuage de Topaze, hein ? Le taquina-t-il.

-Qui, moi ?

-Non, Étoile Bleue ! Rigola-t-il.

-Arrête de te moquer... dit-il embarrassé.

-Je ne me moque pas, je te taquine ! Rit-il en faisant un clin d'œil. Allez, bonne nuit Nuage de Pin !

-Bonne nuit Flocon de Neige. »

Le lendemain à l'aube, Nuage de Topaze fut réveillée par Flocon de Neige qui était entré dans la tanière.

« Allez la marmotte, faut aller en patrouille ! Vas vite manger quelque chose.

-D'accord » marmonna l'apprentie.

Elle se leva en lâchant un énorme bâillement. Elle n'avait pas remarqué Nuage de Pin et lui marcha sur la queue. Il se réveilla en sursaut, lâchant un cri.

« Oh désolée Nuage de Pin ! Je t'avais pas vu...

-C'est pas grave, bâilla-t-il. De toute façon, je devais me lever aussi.

-Tu viens en patrouille avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle, soudain pleine d'énergie.

-Nan, mais Pelage de Granit voulait me faire un entraînement intensif aujourd'hui, paraît que l'évaluation est bientôt.

-Ah bon » dit-elle en ayant perdu cette énergie soudaine.

Elle sortit de l'antre et vit avec étonnement que son mentor lui avait rapporté une souris bien dodue pour son premier repas de la journée.

« Merci Flocon de Neige » dit-elle en croquant à pleins crocs.

Une fois la souris finie, elle rejoignit son mentor ainsi que Griffe de Ronce pour la patrouille. Ils sortirent du camp et se dirigèrent vers le territoire du Clan du Vent, sans doute pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas dépassé la frontière à nouveau. Une fois à la sortie de la forêt, le terrain se mit à monter en pente plutôt raide. La pente passée, une odeur d'herbe fraîche et printanière se fit sentir.

« C'est l'odeur du Clan du Vent, expliqua Flocon de Neige. Nous sommes à la frontière.

-Il semblerait qu'ils n'aient plus traversé depuis hier, ajouta Griffe de Ronce.

-Ce serait dangereux pour eux de revenir tous les jours, non ? Demanda Nuage de Topaze.

-C'est vrai » admit le lieutenant.

Après inspection un peu plus poussée de la frontière ainsi qu'un marquage prononcé de sa part, Griffe de Ronce annonça le retour au camp. Sur le chemin du retour, les odeurs du gibier étaient plutôt fortes. Une odeur de souris était plus prononcée que les autres, et Griffe de Ronce en fit son affaire. En deux temps, trois mouvements, la souris était dans la gueule du lieutenant. Ils reprirent la route puis une grive atterrit dans leur champ de vision. Griffe de Ronce invita Nuage de Topaze à essayer, malgré les protestations de celle-ci craignant qu'elle n'y arrive pas. Mais il avait eu l'argument de choc :

« Comment veux-tu y arriver si tu ne t'entraînes pas ? »


	8. Chapitre 8: Nouveaux guerriers

Désolée pour le retard, vraiment ! ^^' Mais quand je suis rentrée de vacances, j'avais totalement perdu le fil de ce que je faisais... Et après, je me suis perdue à regarder une série... Bref, je vais essayer de reprendre, même si j'ai perdu des idées et trouvé d'autres. Par contre, je repars en vacances de mardi à dimanche, puis après je commence un job d'été, donc je risque de ne pas avoir le temps ! Vraiment désolée.

Merci Ysaline pour tes commentaires, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire est lue de temps en temps ^^' C'est possible qu'il y ait des erreurs sur la description de certains personnages, mais je ne les ai pas toujours en tête ._. Alors désolée si ça arrive encore ^^' Je vais essayer de changer ça, mais je crains que ça aille un peu vite quand même sur certains points '-' Je vais vraiment essayer de changer quelques choses.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

« Comment veux-tu y arriver si tu ne t'entraînes pas ? » avait dit le lieutenant.

Alors elle se mit en position de chasse : ventre à terre, la queue au dessus de l'herbe et immobile. Flocon de Neige acquiesça en voyant sa position : elle avait retenu ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. L'apprentie s'approcha, le plus lentement possible pour ne pas effrayer l'oiseau qui picorait la terre. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva à environ une longueur de queue de renard de sa proie, elle se tapit un peu plus et fit un bond dans sa direction. L'oiseau commença à s'envoler, mais les griffes de Nuage de Topaze accrochèrent la queue du volatile qui retomba en piaillant. L'apprentie planta ses crocs dans le cou de l'oiseau qui, après un dernier cri de terreur, se tut. La grive toujours en gueule, elle se retourna, les yeux brillants, vers son mentor.

« J'ai réussi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Bravo ! » Fit Flocon de Neige en remuant la queue.

Ils reprirent ensuite la route vers le camp. En chemin, ils attrapèrent encore une souris, un écureuil et une autre grive qu'ils posèrent sur le tas de gibier en rentrant au camp. Le soleil était alors à son zénith. Flocon de Neige autorisa Nuage de Topaze à prendre une proie sur le tas de gibier et elle l'engloutit rapidement avant de voir Nuage de Pin revenir de son entraînement. Elle se dirigea joyeusement vers lui.

« Bonjour ! Comment était ton entraînement ?

-Assez fatiguant, avoua-t-il. Pelage de Granit veut absolument que je devienne guerrier le plus vite possible.

-Ah bon ! Et tu sais quoi, j'ai attrapé ma première grive aujourd'hui !

-Hé, bravo ! Flocon de Neige devait être content !

-Ah ça oui ! »

Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment, jusqu'à ce que Nuage de Pin ne soit trop fatigué et décide d'aller se coucher. Nuage de Topaze lui souhaita bonne nuit même si le soleil était encore là, et retourna jouer avec les chatons de Fleur de Bruyère.

Le lendemain, Flocon de Neige emmena Nuage de Topaze à la clairière d'entraînement, où Nuage de Pin et Nuage d'Écaille se trouvaient déjà. Nuage de Seigle était partie avec Cœur d'Épines et Poil d'Écureuil en patrouille de l'aube. Les trois apprentis commencèrent à se battre, et on remarquait bien la différence des entraînements et des qualités de chaque apprentis. On voyait surtout que Nuage de Topaze n'avait jamais combattu. Elle était surpassée par ses aînés presque à chaque combat. Nuage d'Écaille était très agile, et Nuage de Pin possédait beaucoup de force dans ses pattes.

Plus tard dans la journée, peu avant le coucher du soleil, Étoile de Feu lança un appel depuis le promontoire.

« Que tous ceux en âge de chasser s'approchent pour une assemblée du Clan ! Je crois qu'il est temps pour nos apprentis de devenir guerriers ! Commença-t-il, amenant des miaulements enthousiastes. Nuage d'Écaille, Nuage de Seigle, Nuage de Pin, approchez. J'en appelle au Clan des Étoiles pour qu'il se penche sur ces apprentis. Ils ont travaillé dur pour comprendre les lois de votre code, et il est temps à présent de leur donner leur statut de guerrier. »

Les trois chats en question s'avancèrent près de leur chef, fiers comme tout, accompagnés de leur mentor.

« Poil de Châtaigne, penses-tu que Nuage d'Écaille est prêt à recevoir son nom de guerrier ?

-Oui, j'en suis sûre, répondit la chatte.

-Nuage d'Écaille, ton agilité et ta rapidité feront de toi un des meilleurs guerriers. Es-tu prêt à respecter le code du guerrier, protéger ton Clan, même au péril de ta vie ?

-Oui, répondit le jeune chat d'une voix qui se voulait ferme, mais qui tremblait d'excitation.

-Dorénavant, tu t'appelleras Écaille Rapide. Prends soin de ton Clan et respecte sans faillir la volonté du Clan des Étoiles. »

Tous les chats présents acclamèrent Écaille Rapide avec joie et excitation, et Nuage de Topaze ne put s'empêcher de les rejoindre. Poil de Châtaigne le félicita avant de lui passer un coup de langue sur la tête. Mais aussitôt, le chef reprit :

« Cœur d'Épines, crois-tu que ton apprentie est prête à devenir guerrière ?

-C'est certain.

-Nuage de Seigle, ta loyauté et ton assiduité font de toi une guerrière hors pair. Es-tu prête à respecter le code du guerrier, protéger ton Clan, même au péril de ta vie ?

-Oui, répondit la chatte, ne pouvant masquer son émotion.

-Dorénavant, tu t'appelleras Fleur de Seigle. Mets tes qualités au service de ton Clan, et puisses-tu rester une guerrière le plus longtemps possible. »

A nouveau, tous les chats de la clairière l'acclamèrent tandis que Cœur d'Épines qui était à ses côtés la félicita.

« Pelage de Granit, miaula le chef, rendant son calme au camp. Penses-tu que Nuage de Pin est prêt à devenir guerrier ?

-... Le mentor sembla réfléchir, tandis que l'apprenti retint son souffle. Oui.

-Nuage de Pin, ton courage et ta force sont des qualités que tu as héritées de tes parents. Es-tu prêt à respecter le code du guerrier, et protéger ton Clan, même au péril de ta vie ?

-Oui, répondit-il, une pointe de soulagement accompagnée d'excitation dans la voix.

-Dorénavant, tu t'appelleras Feuille de Pin. Puisses-tu servir le Clan aussi longtemps que possible. »

Encore une fois, tous les chats dont Nuage de Topaze scandèrent son nouveau nom, fiers de leur camarade. Pelage de Granit s'approcha de lui et le félicita, même si une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux d'un bleu sombre.

« N'oubliez pas la veillée de ce soir. L'assemblée est terminée. »

Le meneur descendit du promontoire tandis que tous les chats du Clan félicitèrent les nouveaux guerriers. Nuage de Topaze était contente pour ses amis, mais maintenant, elle serait seule dans la tanière des apprentis. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait hâte d'avoir les chatons de Fleur de Bruyère avec elle ! Elle s'approcha de Feuille de Pin pour le féliciter.

« Félicitations, Feuille de Pin !

-Tu dois être fière de tes enfants, dit Flocon de Neige à l'attention de Poil d'Écureuil.

-Ah, ça oui !

-C'est quoi, une veillée ? Demanda Nuage de Topaze à Feuille de Pin.

-Lors de la veillée, les nouveaux guerriers surveillent le camp durant toute la nuit, sans manger.

-Ah bon ! C'est long, alors. Bonne chance !

-Merci ! »

Tandis que le soleil disparaissait peu à peu pour laisser place à la Lune, les trois nouveaux guerriers se placèrent près de l'entrée du camp pour leur veillée. Nuage de Topaze regarda Feuille de Pin s'en aller, avant d'aller se reposer dans l'antre des apprentis. Elle aurait bien aimé être encore un peu avec lui... la tanière des apprentis serait bien vide, à présent.


	9. Chapitre 9: Message

Je vais essayer de me rattraper, promis ^^' Voilà le chapitre 9 pour que vous ayez un peu plus à lire ^^'

* * *

À la fin de la veillée des nouveaux guerriers, le soleil commençait à peine à dévoiler ses rayons. Fleur de Seigle, Feuille de Pin et Écaille Rapide entrèrent dans la tanière des guerriers afin de s'y reposer. Nuage de Topaze, elle, dormait encore à ce moment-là. Un peu plus tard, elle se réveilla en sursaut en voyant deux énormes yeux bleus qui la regardaient. Elle se détendit en reconnaissant son mentor, mais soupira.

« Tu m'as fait peur !

-J'ai remarqué ! Rigola Flocon de Neige. Viens, on va s'entraîner à se battre aujourd'hui. »

Après avoir mangé, Nuage de Topaze et Flocon de Neige allèrent jusqu'à la combe d'entraînement où le mentor lui expliqua les bases des combats. Elle mit un peu de temps à tout comprendre, mais surtout à mettre en pratique les conseils du matou blanc. Après le zénith du soleil, ils retournèrent au Clan, non sans ramener quelques proies à déposer sur le tas de gibier. Feuille de Pin sortit de la tanière des guerriers en bâillant à ce moment-là. Nuage de Topaze le salua et il fit de même.

« Fleur de Seigle et Écaille Rapide dorment encore ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je suis le premier ! Pour une fois » rit-il.

Ils prirent chacun une proie sur le tas de gibier, et s'installèrent ensemble pour manger et discuter. Nuage de Topaze était contente de le savoir guerrier, et elle était fière de lui. Puis elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit Fleur de Seigle : « _Tu sais, depuis que tu es arrivée, il ne parle plus que de toi _» avant de baisser les oreilles, embarrassée, la chaleur de son corps étant montée considérablement.

« Ça va ? Demanda Feuille de Pin, inquiet.

-Hein ? Oui, oui ! T'inquiètes pas !

-Nuage de Topaze, on va partir en patrouille de chasse, tu te prépares ? Dit Flocon de Neige qui approchait. Feuille de Pin, tu peux venir aussi.

-D'accord, merci ! »

Les deux chats finirent leur repas puis rejoignirent Flocon de Neige et Cœur Blanc pour la patrouille.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Étoile de Feu rassembla des guerriers pour se rendre à l'Assemblée. Nuage de Topaze n'en faisait pas partie, mais il emmena Feuille de Pin et Flocon de Neige. Pendant un moment, l'apprentie regarda les étoiles devant sa tanière, se demandant d'où elle pouvait venir. Pourquoi avait-elle perdu sa mémoire ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir au moins mémorisé son nom ? Silencieusement, elle supplia le Clan des Étoiles de lui donner une réponse, mais elle ne la reçut pas et son regard s'assombrit légèrement. À ce moment-là, Fleur de Seigle s'approchait d'elle.

« Ça ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Si, c'est juste que... je me demande d'où je viens. Je n'ai ni odeur, ni souvenir. Même pas mon nom ! Geignit-elle en lançant un regard suppliant à son amie.

-Je peux comprendre que ça t'agace. Je pense que je serais pareil... Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je veux dire, maintenant, tu as reçu un nom, tu as une famille, des amis...

-Oui, bien sûr... Mais il me manque toujours quelque chose. Et... J'aimerais savoir quoi. »

Un peu plus tard, elles allèrent chacune dans leur tanière pour se reposer, mais elles furent réveillées par le groupe de chats qui s'était rendu à l'Assemblée.

« Que tous ceux en âge de chasser s'approchent du promontoire pour une assemblée du Clan ! » avait crié Étoile de Feu. Une fois que la plupart des chats étaient à son écoute, il reprit. « Chats du Clan du Tonnerre, comme vous le savez, l'Assemblée s'est tenue ce soir. J'ai parlé à Étoile Solitaire de l'odeur retrouvée sur notre territoire. Il s'agirait d'un petit égaré qu'ils ont dû chercher. Mais je doute que ce soit réellement le cas. Restez sur vos gardes lors de vos patrouilles le long de cette frontière ! » Des miaulements approbateurs s'élevèrent. « De plus, les tensions entre nos Clans ne se sont pas arrangées, et j'ai remarqué une trop bonne entente entre le Clan du Vent et le Clan de la Rivière. Je surveillerais l'évolution des relations entre ces clans jusqu'à la prochaine Assemblée, si rien ne se passe d'ici là. »

Alors que des miaulements indignés résonnaient dans le camp, le meneur descendit du promontoire, mettant fin à l'assemblée. Tous les chats retournèrent alors dans leur tanière, la plupart discutant de ce qui a été dit. Cette nuit-là, Nuage de Topaze fut agitée d'un rêve.

_Elle se trouvait près d'un chemin du Tonnerre énorme. Beaucoup de monstres passaient devant la chatte, ne la regardant même pas. Elle recula un peu, effrayée par tant de monstres. Elle se retourna, lorsqu'une chatte au pelage gris foncé constellé de poussière brillante comme des étoiles apparut devant ses yeux. Elle posa ses yeux bleus sur la jeune chatte et s'approcha d'elle en boitillant._

_« Nuage de Topaze » dit-elle une fois à son niveau. Sa voix était douce mais semblait lointaine._

_« Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-Je m'appelle Museau Cendré. Je faisais partie du Clan du Tonnerre, mais maintenant, j'appartiens au Clan des Étoiles. Je te souhaite la bienvenue au sein du Clan du Tonnerre._

_-Je... Merci ? Mais..._

_-Mais ?_

_- Pourquoi... Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Et... et vous ?_

_-Tu peux me tutoyer, Nuage de Topaze. Et je tenais juste à te saluer._

_-Me saluer ? ... Enfin, j'aurais une question. Est-ce que vous... tu, sais pourquoi je ne me rappelle de rien ?_

_-La mémoire est une chose que nous, le Clan des Étoiles, pouvons retirer si cela est nécessaire._

_-Donc c'est de votre faute ? S'exclama l'apprentie._

_-On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit-elle un peu contrariée._

_-Mais _pourquoi_ ? »_

_La chatte cendrée secoua la tête, signe qu'elle ne donnerait pas de réponse. Son mouvement fit voler quelques poussières d'étoiles autour de son corps. Elle plongea ensuite son regard saphir dans les yeux émeraude de l'apprentie, avant de commencer à disparaître._

_« Attends, attends ! Pourquoi m'es-tu apparue ici ?_

_-Ici se trouvait l'ancien camp du Clan du Tonnerre, avant la destruction de la forêt par les Bipèdes, dit-elle d'une voix encore plus lointaine._

_-La destruction de la forêt ? Qu'est-ce que... » commença-t-elle, mais la chatte avait déjà disparu. « Museau Cendré ? »_

« Museau Cendré ? Répéta-t-elle.

-Nuage de Topaze, fit une voix ! Réveille-toi !

-Hein !? Où suis-je ?

-Tu as rêvé de Museau Cendré ? Reprit la voix qui s'avéra être Fleur de Seigle.

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est l'ancienne guérisseuse de notre Clan. C'était la mentor de Feuille de Lune.

-Oh... Si tu la connais, c'est qu'elle a rejoint le Clan des Étoiles il y a peu...

-Oui, c'était lors d'une attaque de blaireaux, il y a quelques lunes. On venait tout juste de devenir apprentis. Avec sa patte cassée, elle a eu du mal à se défendre... Feuille de Lune a fait son possible, mais...

-Ah... Fichus blaireaux. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je t'ai entendue parler, alors je suis venue voir ! Et en fait, tu dormais ! Rit-elle. Viens, allons manger quelque chose. »


	10. Mise au point

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, désolée, mais je poste cet article afin d'éclaircir quelques points qui peuvent peut-être être obscurs.

Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon inactivité de cette dernière semaine. Après être rentrée de vacances, j'ai totalement perdu le fil des choses, j'oubliais d'aller sur fanfic. Des fois, j'oubliais même d'aller sur le pc, parce qu'en fait j'ai trouvé un nouveau jeu sur mon portable et j'en décolle plus... bref, autrement, j'ai un peu de mal à écrire mon histoire, parce que je manque d'idée. En réalité, je cherchais les différents personnages sur internet, et du coup je me suis un peu spoilée la suite de l'histoire parce qu'ils racontaient tout... donc il peut y avoir des incohérences sur par exemple la description des personnages (merci à Ysaline pour me l'avoir fait remarquer), ou sur l'histoire en elle même. Si jamais vous voyez quelque chose qui ne fait aucun sens, prévenez-moi :) il peut aussi y avoir des problèmes au niveau du temps. Je veux dire,, il peut passer plusieurs lunes et j'oublierai de passer à la saison suivante (peut être). Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, comme ça je pourrais y remédier. Après, si vous trouvez que les caractères des personnages ne correspondent pas à ceux des livres, dites le moi également (merci encore à Ysaline) comme ça je pourrais le changer :)

Voilà je crois que c'est tout, dès mon retour de vacances dimanche, j'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre :)

Voilà voilà, à très vite o/


	11. Chapitre 10: Nouveaux apprentis

Désolée Ysalyne d'avoir fait une faute ^^' j'essaierai de plus la faire x) et oui, je suis cruelle ^^' je vais essayer de me faire pardonner XD Et merci pour tes reviews 3

Merci Minestar723 pour ta compréhension o/

* * *

« Viens, allons manger quelque chose » avait dit Nuage de Seigle.

Les deux amies sortirent de la tanière des apprentis et prirent à manger sur le tas de gibier. Feuille de Pin sortit à son tour de la tanière des guerriers et s'approcha d'elles.

« Bonjour ! Fit-il d'un air joyeux.

-Salut ! Bien dormi ?

-Ouaip, comme un chaton ! »

Après leur repas, Nuage de Topaze entreprit d'aller voir Feuille de Lune pour lui parler de son rêve. Flocon de Neige la vit et l'interpella.

« Ça va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Si, pourquoi ?

-Tu comptais te rendre chez Feuille de Lune, non ?

-Ah, ça ! C'est parce que j'ai rêvé de Museau Cendré, je voulais en parler avec elle, expliqua l'apprentie.

-D'accord, on partira après. »

Il regarda son apprentie d'un air incrédule. Ainsi, elle avait fait un rêve, d'un chat qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré, qui a rejoint le _Clan des Étoiles_... Mais lui, jamais depuis qu'il était dans le Clan, n'avait vu de signe. Peut-être fallait-il justement y voir un signe... Mais après tout le temps passé au sein du Clan, il n'avait plus le droit de douter. Il n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir eu de signe. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées et attendit le retour de son apprentie. Celle-ci arrivait tout juste dans le gîte de Feuille de Lune.

« Bonjour Nuage de Topaze, fit la guérisseuse en la voyant arriver. Tu as un problème ?

-Non, pas du tout, la rassura l'apprentie. C'est juste que j'ai eu un... signe du Clan des Étoiles ?

-C'est-à-dire ? Dit-elle en se tournant vivement vers Nuage de Topaze.

-Hum, j'étais près d'un énorme chemin du Tonnerre, et là, une chatte au pelage brillant d'étoiles est apparue. Elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Museau Cendré.

-M... Museau Cendré ? Demanda Feuille de Lune, une lueur mélancolique ternissant son regard ambre.

-Oui... Fleur de Seigle m'a dit que... c'était ta mentor...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Museau Cendré, je veux dire, coupa-t-elle.

-Elle m'a souhaité la bienvenue dans le Clan. Et elle m'a dit que c'était le Clan des Étoiles qui m'a enlevé la mémoire.

-Elle t'a dit pourquoi ?

-Non. Ah et aussi, elle m'a dit que l'endroit où on était, c'était l'ancien camp du Clan du Tonnerre.

-Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi elle t'aurait emmenée là-bas ?

-Je sais pas. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois aller retrouver Flocon de Neige pour m'entraîner !

-D'accord, fais attention. »

Alors que Feuille de Lune réfléchissait toujours sur le pourquoi de la chose, Nuage de Topaze et Flocon de Neige sortirent du camp pour s'entraîner.

Toute la journée, ainsi que les suivantes, se passèrent sans problème aux niveaux des frontières ou de l'entraînement. Seule Fleur de Seigle était un peu morose, car il s'était avéré qu'Aile Blanche portait effectivement les petits de Bois de Frêne, réduisant à néant toutes ses chances avec lui. Mais Nuage de Topaze réussissait à lui faire oublier ce détail, et la jeune guerrière était bientôt pleine d'énergie, comme à son habitude. Nuage de Topaze, elle, était plutôt contente, elle se sentait bien acceptée dans le Clan. Seul Pelage de Granit était encore réticent, mais elle s'y était plus ou moins habituée. Une lune s'était bientôt écoulée, et dans quelques jours déjà se tiendrait la prochaine Assemblée.

Ce jour-là, Flocon de Neige avait emmené Nuage de Topaze avec la patrouille de l'après-midi, composée -en plus d'eux- de Poil d'Écureuil et Écaille Rapide. Ils firent le tour de la frontière avec le Clan du Vent, ce qui était de plus en plus fréquent depuis la dernière Assemblée. À la bordure du territoire, l'odeur du Clan du Vent approchait. Soit c'était juste une patrouille, soit il s'agissait d'intrus qui tenteraient d'entrer... Poil d'Écureuil invita les chats du Clan du Tonnerre à se cacher pour vérifier. Les trois chats qui apparurent ne firent que longer leur frontière, mais la patrouille du Clan du Tonnerre reconnut aisément Plume de Jais, Belle de Nuit et un apprenti, Nuage de Graine. Tous les trois avaient un pelage d'un noir corbeau.

« Bien, fit Poil d'Écureuil une fois la patrouille partie. Ils ont dû entendre raison. Rentrons, maintenant. »

Les quatre chats retournèrent au camp, rapportant en même temps quelques proies. Nuage de Topaze retrouva Feuille de Pin qui discutait avec Fleur de Bruyère.

« Bonjour Fleur de Bruyère !

-Bonjour, Nuage de Topaze ! Tu connais la bonne nouvelle ? Mes chatons vont devenir apprentis ! Depuis le temps que Petit Éclat et Petit Croc attendent ça !

-Et Boule de Cerise ? Il ne veut pas devenir guerrier ?

-Il n'est pas très ambitieux, avoua sa mère sur un ton de regrets.

-C'est pas si grave, intervint Feuille de Pin. Ça viendra sûrement quand il commencera l'entraînement ! Fleur de Seigle aussi était plutôt angoissée à l'idée de devenir apprentie. Au final, c'est celle qui était la plus impliquée dans l'entraînement ! Rit-il.

-J'espère que ce sera son cas aussi. »

Les trois chatons de Fleur de Bruyère s'approchèrent et elle commença leur toilette. Ils protestèrent, mais elle leur expliqua que la cérémonie commencera bientôt et qu'ils devaient être présentables. Elle toilettait toujours Petit Croc lorsqu'Étoile de Feu monta sur le promontoire.

« Que tous ceux en âge de chasser s'approchent du promontoire pour une assemblée du Clan ! Cria-t-il, attirant tous les chats. Il est temps pour les petits de Fleur de Bruyère de devenir apprentis. » A ces mots, les trois chats en question s'approchèrent de leur meneur. « Petit Éclat, commença-t-il tandis que le susnommé bomba le torse, je te donne ton nom d'apprenti : tu t'appelleras désormais Nuage d'Éclat, et ton mentor... » Le meneur marqua une pause, sans doute pour se demander si son choix était le bon. « Ton mentor sera Cœur d'Épines. Puisses-tu lui apprendre tout ce que tu sais »

Le matou au regard d'ambre s'avança et s'approcha de Nuage d'Éclat avant de lui lécher l'épaule. Le nouvel apprenti fit de même pour son nouveau mentor, tandis que les chats du Clan scandèrent son nom, sa mère criant le plus fort.

« Nuage d'Éclat ! Nuage d'Éclat !

-Petit Croc, reprit le meneur tandis que celle-ci s'avança d'un pas, je te donne ton nom d'apprenti : désormais, tu t'appelleras Nuage Mordant, et ton mentor sera Tempête de Sable. Je compte sur toi pour la rendre aussi agile que toi. »

La chatte au pelage de sable s'approcha de la nouvelle apprentie, posant son regard vert sur Nuage Mordant avant de lui lécher l'épaule. L'apprentie lui rendit son geste alors que les chats du Clan acclamèrent leur nouvelle apprentie. Il restait Boule de Cerise, mais le meneur sembla hésiter à commencer sa cérémonie, comme s'il sentait son manque d'ambition.

« Boule de Cerise, je te donne ton nom d'apprenti. Tu t'appelleras désormais Nuage de Cerise. Ton mentor sera Poil d'Écureuil. J'espère que tu sauras lui transmettre toutes tes qualités. »

Une dernière fois, le nouveau mentor s'approcha de son apprenti et lui lécha l'épaule, avant que le Clan ne scande son nom. Peu après, Étoile de Feu descendit du promontoire et rentra dans sa tanière, mettant fin à l'assemblée. Nuage de Topaze était ravie, elle aurait enfin de nouveaux compagnons de litière ! Elle s'était bien habituée à la solitude, mais il manquait quand même une présence chaleureuse dans la tanière. Le soleil s'était couché rapidement après la cérémonie, et les quatre apprentis s'installèrent dans leur tanière. Nuage d'Éclat invita Nuage de Topaze à dormir côte à côte, ce qu'elle accepta. Une fois installés, Nuage de Topaze se rappela du matin où elle s'était réveillée, Feuille de Pin endormi tout contre elle. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée nostalgique.


	12. Chapitre 11: Assemblée

Il y a des chances que je mette un peu de temps à mettre le prochain chapitre, mais j'ai commencé mon boulot d'été et nom d'un bouchon, je suis ultra fatiguée en rentrant ! Et en plus, j'ai pas mal de problèmes... personnels on va dire, ça ressortira certainement dans des chapitres suivants, et je risque de venir peu. En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, surtout Ysalyne, tu es -je crois- celle qui m'a envoyé le plus de reviews x) J'espère que ma fic te plaît :3 Sinon... J'aimerais faire un peu plus de moments Feuille de Pin/Nuage de Topaze, mais je manque d'idées pour leurs conversations '

* * *

Le lendemain à l'aube, Nuage d'Éclat était toujours endormi contre Nuage de Topaze qui s'était réveillée doucement. En relevant la tête, elle remarqua que Nuage Mordant et Nuage de Cerise étaient déjà sortis. D'ailleurs, ce dernier fit irruption dans la tanière, réveillant son frère.

« Nuage d'Éclat, Nuage de Topaze, debout ! Il faut aller s'entraîner ! Criait-il.

-Oui, on arrive ! Répondit Nuage de Topaze. Viens, lève-toi, on va manger quelque chose ! »

L'apprenti acquiesça et suivit la chatte crème vers le tas de gibier qui était plutôt bien ravitaillé. Ils prirent chacun une souris et s'installèrent près de la tanière des guerriers, avec Nuage de Cerise et Nuage Mordant. Les quatre mentors sortirent de la tanière, suivis par Feuille de Pin qui baillait et Fleur de Seigle qui était excitée comme une puce.

« Salut, Feuille de Pin ! Lança Nuage de Topaze.

-Ah, salut Nuage de Topaze ! Ça va ?

-Bien, merci !

Écaille Rapide passa sans un regard à côté du groupe. Nuage de Topaze et les autres apprentis le regardèrent passer.

« Il s'est levé de la mauvaise patte ? Demanda Nuage Mordant.

-Je crois que c'est de ma faute, fit Fleur de Seigle d'un air un peu coupable. J'ai gigoté dans mon sommeil et je crois que je lui ai donné des coups !

-Ah, c'est pas pratique ça ! Rit Nuage de Cerise.

-Vous ne devriez pas dormir côte à côte dans ce cas...

-Oui, mais j'avais cette habitude quand on était encore apprentis, et des fois ça me reprend ! »

Flocon de Neige, qui arrivait, emmena Nuage de Topaze s'entraîner, rejoint un peu plus tard par les trois autres mentors.

La journée entière, ainsi que les quelques jours suivants, se déroulèrent sans encombre, le gibier était plutôt abondant en ce début de saison des feuilles mortes. Puis vint le jour où l'Assemblée se tiendrait. Étoile de Feu rassembla les guerriers et apprentis qu'il emmènerait avec lui. Il s'agissait de Griffe de Ronce, le lieutenant, Feuille de Lune, la guérisseuse, Flocon de Neige, Nuage d'Éclat, Nuage Mordant ainsi que Fleur de Seigle, Pelage de Granit et Poil d'Écureuil. Après le départ du groupe, Nuage de Topaze alla voir Feuille de Pin.

« Tu crois qu'un jour, moi aussi je pourrais assister à l'Assemblée ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'en suis certain !»

Ils passèrent un moment à discuter tous les deux et regarder la Toison Argentée, jusqu'au retour du groupe, étrangement tôt. Feuille de Pin et d'autres guerriers s'affairèrent autour du meneur et des autres chats, demandant des nouvelles. Aussitôt, Étoile de Feu monta sur le promontoire et lança un appel.

« Que tous les chats en âge de chasser se rassemblent autour du promontoire pour une assemblée du Clan ! Les Clans du Vent et de la Rivière sont de plus en plus proches, je crains réellement une alliance entre ces deux-là... » Des murmures désapprobateurs s'élevèrent, brisant le calme de la nuit. « De plus, il paraîtrait que le Clan de l'Ombre vole les proies du Clan de la Rivière. Évidemment, Étoile de Jais nie fortement. Mais je pense qu'il dit la vérité, et que le Clan de la Rivière cherche une excuse pour se mettre à dos notre Clan et celui de l'Ombre. Restons sur nos gardes. L'assemblée est terminée. »

Le meneur descendit du promontoire et rentra dans son antre, et plusieurs chats retournèrent dans leur tanière tandis que Poil d'Écureuil rattrapa sa sœur pour lui parler. Nuage de Topaze, qui passait à côté d'elles pour rentrer dans la tanière des apprentis, entendit leur conversation.

« Tu as parlé à Papillon ? Demandait la rouquine.

-Oui, mais elle semblait très embarrassée... Elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'Étoile du Léopard manigance... c'est compréhensible, mais on est amies tout de même... On se disait toujours tout, _avant_.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger. Même si son frère et elle...

-Quoi, son frère et elle ?

-Enfin... Papillon non, mais Plume de Faucon est très ambitieux... _Trop_ ambitieux si tu veux mon avis.

-Oui, je le sais... je l'ai une fois surpris à dire à Papillon qu'il ambitionnait de devenir chef du Clan de la Rivière.

-Mais pour ça, il doit d'abord être le lieutenant ! Et pour l'instant, c'est Patte de Brume.

-D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle avait été capturée par les Bipèdes, il était très... _heureux_ d'avoir une chance de devenir lieutenant. Heureusement qu'elle a pu être libérée. Même si pour cela, _notre_ lieutenant a été capturé...

-Je me demande s'il est encore vivant... Mais je suis soulagée qu'Étoile de Feu ait accepté de nommer un nouveau lieutenant. Il a refusé pendant plusieurs lunes...

-Je sais que Plume Grise est encore vivant, car je ne le vois pas parmi les guerriers du Clan des Étoiles.

-Crois-tu que s'il venait à mourir, il saurait les rejoindre, d'où il est ?

-J'en suis sûre, il est intelligent. »

Nuage de Topaze arrêta d'écouter à ce moment et rentra dans la tanière des apprentis, rejoignant les trois autres. Elle s'installa contre Nuage d'Éclat qui laissa échapper un ronronnement à son contact, et s'endormit rapidement.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, des jours calmes. Le tas de gibier était chaque jour ravitaillé, les apprentis s'entraînaient dur, les guerriers qui partaient en patrouille faisaient très attention à tout ce qui pouvait les informer sur l'évolution des relations entre les Clans. La saison des feuilles mortes était déjà là, et rien ne semblait changer, à part les trois chatons de la pouponnière -la dernière portée d'Aile Blanche- qui commençaient à sortir pour jouer. Poil de Châtaigne avait également eu une portée, mais les chatons étaient encore trop jeunes pour sortir.

Cependant, le soir de l'Assemblée arriva. Étoile de Feu prévint chaque chat qu'il décida d'emmener cette fois-ci : Griffe de Ronce, Feuille de Lune, Flocon de Neige, Feuille de Pin, Nuage de Topaze, Nuage de Cerise, Pelage de Poussière et Pelage de Granit. Excitée à l'idée de se rendre à sa première Assemblée, Nuage de Topaze sautillait dans la clairière sous l'œil amusé de son mentor, Flocon de Neige. L'heure de s'en aller arriva, et le meneur lança son appel :

« Il est temps de se rendre à l'Assemblée ! »

Le groupe de chats sortit du camp avant de traverser la forêt. Après de longues minutes, ils traversèrent un ruisseau pour se rendre sur le territoire du Clan du Vent. Nuage de Topaze frissonna légèrement, elle n'était pas à son aise en sachant les tensions qui se trouvaient entre les deux Clans. Le groupe continua à longer le lac jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre qui permettait à tout chat de se rendre sur l'île. Ils le traversèrent et atteignirent une magnifique clairière protégée des dangers probables, baignée par la lumière de la pleine lune. Deux chefs se trouvaient déjà sur une branche haute, bientôt rejoints par Étoile de Feu. Flocon de Neige expliqua à Nuage de Topaze et Nuage de Cerise, qui assistaient à leur première Assemblée, que les deux Clans présents étaient celui du Vent et de la Rivière, avec à leur tête Étoile Solitaire et Étoile du Léopard. Ils semblaient en grande discussion qui fut interrompue par l'arrivée du meneur du Clan du Tonnerre. Nuage de Topaze, qui était installée près de Feuille de Pin, regarda les chats déjà présents dans la petite clairière. Un chat au pelage noir s'approcha de Feuille de Lune, la saluant.

« Bonsoir, Plume de Jais, répondit-elle. Quelles sont les nouvelles au Clan du Vent ? Tout le monde se porte bien ?

-Oui, tout se passe bien. Pour l'instant, du moins... Les tensions entre nos Clans ne semblent pas s'arranger.

-Mais comment cela a-t-il démarré ?

-Moi-même, je n'en sais rien... J'aimerais que cela cesse, mais je crains que cela ne fasse qu'empirer.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, mais... je crois qu'Étoile Solitaire et Étoile du Léopard prévoient de s'allier contre vous... continua-t-il, plus bas.

-Vraiment ?! »

Au même moment, le dernier Clan -le Clan de l'Ombre- arriva, avec à sa tête un massif chat blanc aux pattes noires. Flocon de Neige expliqua à Nuage de Topaze qu'il s'agissait d'Étoile de Jais. Ce dernier rejoint les autres chefs sur la branche et l'Assemblée put commencer.

« Chats de tous les Clans, commença Étoile de Jais. Le Clan de l'Ombre accueille deux nouveaux guerriers dans ses rangs : il s'agit de Poitrail d'Argent et Orage de Minuit. »

La foule exprima sa joie et ses félicitations au Clan de l'Ombre, tandis que Nuage de Topaze regarda d'un air incrédule son mentor. C'étaient _ce_ genre de choses qui étaient dites lors des Assemblées ?

« Le Clan du Vent accueille également trois nouveaux guerriers : Boule de Givre, Fleur de Menthe et Pelage de Velours. » reprit Étoile Solitaire.

A nouveau, les chats présents félicitèrent le Clan du Vent.

« Le Clan de la Rivière n'a rien à signaler, continua Étoile du Léopard. Le poisson est abondant et le Clan ne manque de rien. Et le Clan du Tonnerre ?

-Il en est de même, fit Étoile de Feu d'une voix ferme.

-Bien, fit Étoile Solitaire, je crois que c'est tout pour cette fois également.

-Il semblerait, acquiesça Étoile du Léopard en sautant de la branche. Clan de la Rivière, nous rentrons ! »

Les chats du Clan de la Rivière s'en allèrent un à un, suivis par le Clan du Vent. Étoile de Jais lança un regard à Étoile de Feu avant de s'en aller à son tour. Lorsqu'Étoile de Feu descendit de la branche, Feuille de Lune vint à sa rencontre.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important... commença-t-elle.

-Je t'écoute. »


	13. Chapitre 12: Nouveau message

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, désolée ^^'

C'est vrai Ysalyne, j'aurais dû mettre un peu plus de pensées sur l'Assemblée '-' Je vais essayer de modifier quelque(s) chose(s) :3 En attendant, merci pour la review 3

* * *

« Comment as-tu trouvé ta première Assemblée ? demanda Feuille de Pin à Nuage de Topaze.

-Eh bien, commença-t-elle. Il y avait beaucoup de chats. J'ai pu reconnaître à quel Clan ils appartenaient, mais si j'étais amenée à les revoir, je ne saurais pas qui est qui ! rit-elle.

-C'est sûr, c'était pareil pour ma première Assemblée. Mais on s'y fait, tu sais.

-Oui, je m'en doute ! Mais il y a aussi une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-J'étais étonnée qu'ils ne parlent que des nouveaux guerriers !

-Et du gibier, ajouta le guerrier brun. Mais j'avoue que j'ai eu la même réaction que toi au début ! Je pense que chaque apprenti qui se rend à une Assemblée pour la première fois pense la même chose.

-Ce doit être pour intimider les autres Clans ! Mais quand même... Ils ne parlent jamais d'autre chose ?

-Si bien sûr, lorsqu'il y a des conflits quelconques, ils en parlent, sinon ils ne se régleront jamais !

-Ah oui, forcément ! »

Le retour au camp se fit silencieusement pour le reste du groupe, et la Lune brillait encore dans le ciel étoilé lorsque le groupe rentra au camp. Étoile de Feu monta sur le promontoire et lança un appel.

« Que tous les chats en âge de chasser s'approchent du promontoire pour une assemblée du clan ! »

Tous les chats s'approchèrent, tandis que le meneur reprit :

« Au cours de l'Assemblée, j'ai appris une bien déplorable nouvelle. D'après un guerrier du Clan du Vent, Étoile Solitaire et Étoile du Léopard seraient sur le point de signer une alliance contre nous !

-Selon un guerrier du Clan du _Vent_ ? Demanda Fleur de Seigle tandis que des voix indignées brisaient le silence de la nuit. Pourquoi trahirait-il son propre chef ?

-Il ne l'a pas fait, intervint Feuille de Lune. J'ai... surpris une conversation.

-Pourquoi ils parleraient ouvertement de ça ? Ils sont idiots, ces chats du Clan du Vent !

-Ou alors, répliqua Bouton d'Or qui se trouvait devant la tanière des anciens, c'est une manigance pour nous inciter à nous allier avec le Clan de l'Ombre, afin qu'ils puissent jouer les victimes !

-Même si c'était le cas, je n'ai pas prévu de m'allier au Clan de l'Ombre, et il n'y a aucun risque pour que j'envoie mes guerriers contre le Clan du Vent, intervint Étoile de Feu. Soyez vigilants lors des patrouilles. L'assemblée est terminée »

Le meneur descendit du promontoire et rentra dans sa tanière. Poil d'Écureuil s'approcha de sa sœur.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment _surpris_ une conversation, je me trompe ? C'est Plume de Jais qui te l'a dit ?

-Comment tu sais ça ? Répondit sa sœur, embarrassée.

-Lors de la dernière Assemblée, j'ai vu comme il te regardait... Et comment _toi_, tu le regardais. Je sais qu'ils sont idiots, mais les chats du Clan du Vent ne parleraient pas de ça ouvertement lors d'une Assemblée. Mais au vu des tensions, j'espère que tu sais-

-Poil d'Écureuil ! La stoppa sa sœur. Je... ne veux pas parler de ça. »

La guérisseuse coupa court à la conversation en se rendant dans sa tanière. Poil d'Écureuil renifla d'agacement avant de retourner elle aussi dans la tanière des guerriers.

Après une longue journée d'entraînement, les quatre apprentis s'endormirent rapidement. Seule Nuage de Topaze fut agitée d'un rêve.

_Des plumes d'un blanc immaculé volaient et tournoyaient, emportées par le vent, lorsque la foudre zébra le ciel noirci de nuages. Les plumes s'enroulèrent autour du sillon lumineux, avant que celui-ci ne se transforme petit à petit en petites pierres d'un jaune étincelant qui tombèrent en pluie sur un champ de bataille, stoppant les chats qui levèrent les yeux au ciel._

Nuage de Topaze se releva, confuse. Quelle était la signification de ce rêve ? N'étaient-ce pas les guérisseurs qui recevaient des signes sur le futur de la part du Clan des Étoiles ? Elle regarda Nuage d'Éclat qui dormait profondément à côté d'elle. Elle sortit de la tanière des apprentis et se rendit compte qu'il faisait encore nuit. Elle s'ébroua et s'étira avant de se diriger vers la tanière de Feuille de Lune. La guérisseuse dormait encore, mais lorsque Nuage de Topaze fit un pas à l'intérieur, elle bougea les oreilles et releva la tête.

« Oh, je t'ai réveillée ? Chuchota l'apprentie.

-Non, je ne dormais pas. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien, je... enfin... Je crois que j'ai eu un signe du Clan des Étoiles.

-Vraiment ? »

Nuage de Topaze raconta son rêve à Feuille de Lune qui s'était assise pour l'écouter. Elle hocha durement la tête en réfléchissant à sa signification.

« Est-ce que je suis destinée à devenir guérisseuse, si j'ai eu un signe comme celui-là ? S'inquiéta Nuage de Topaze.

-Non, pas forcément ! C'est juste qu'il t'a choisie pour... je ne sais pas, trouver un moyen de stopper une bataille. Mais laquelle ?

-La bataille contre le Clan du Vent ? Si Étoile Solitaire prévoit d'attaquer ?

-Peut-être bien... Mais que feraient les plumes blanches dans ce cas ?

-Et les pierres jaunes ?

-Ce sont des topazes, donc ça te représente certainement.

-Oh. Les plumes blanches représentent peut-être un autre guerrier ?

-Qui s'appellerait Plume Blanche, ou Plume Immaculée ? Mais dans quel Clan ?

-Hum... Les pierres sont apparues avec la foudre, donc le Tonnerre... alors les plumes, avec le Vent...

-Un guerrier du Clan du Vent... Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne connais aucun guerrier du nom de Plume Blanche, ni Plume Immaculée, ni quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

-On verra peut-être à la prochaine Assemblée ? C'est peut-être encore un apprenti, comme moi.

-Oui, on verra ça. Il est encore tôt, tu peux aller te recoucher.

-D'accord. Merci pour tout, Feuille de Lune ! Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit » répondit la guérisseuse avant de se retourner.

L'apprentie retourna dans la tanière des apprentis et se recoucha contre Nuage d'Éclat qui gigota, se serrant plus contre elle. Un peu soulagée mais tout de même bouleversée par la signification possible de son rêve, Nuage de Topaze mit un certain temps avant de se rendormir, tandis que la guérisseuse cogitait encore...

« Nuage de Topaze stopperait la guerre avec l'aide d'un guerrier du Clan du Vent... ? Mais pourquoi les pierres _tombaient_ sur le champ de bataille ? Cela signifierait-il que... Le guerrier en question devrait... ? »

La guérisseuse secoua la tête avant de soupirer en jetant un regard vers l'entrée de sa tanière. La lune brillait encore fort dans le ciel étoilé elle sortit la tête pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

« Ai-je bien compris le sens de votre signe ? » demanda-t-elle avant d'aller se recoucher.


	14. En attendant

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre -encore pas- ^^' Le prochain chapitre risque de mettre un peu de temps à arriver, car j'ai des choses à modifier... Autrement, je suis assez loin dans l'histoire, mais je trouve que certaines choses vont trop vite, donc je veux rajouter certains détails ou autre, ça risque de prendre du temps ! Donc désolée pour le dérangement...

Sinon, pour vous faire patienter -ou pas-, je vais vous donner des chansons qui m'inspirent des fois lorsque j'écris :3 Que ce soient les paroles, le clip ou la façon dont j'ai connu la chanson, ça m'aide ^^

* Arcade Fire - Reflektor (il faut regarder la vidéo "Reflektor - Warrior Cats MAP *COMPLETE*", si vous connaissez pas, le clip est juste magnifique ! C'est des gens qui ont dessiné des moments de La Guerre des Clans, et j'adore^^)

* fiN - The truth lies in honesty

* Seether - Walk away from the sun (cette chanson me rend nostalgique, des fois ça m'aide '-')

* Elliot Minor - Parallel Worlds

* Avicii - Hey Brother

* Bastille - Pompeii

* Carl Espen - Silent Storm

* McFly - Bubble Wrap

* Beelzebub Ending 4 (quand je veux prendre un break :D)

* * *

La liste peut être mise à jour régulièrement :3


	15. Chapitre 13: Virée à deux

Vraiment désolée pour le retard que j'ai eu ! Je voulais plusieurs fois venir, mais j'ai pas toujours eu le temps.. Et puis en ce moment, j'arrive plus rien à faire ! Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai plus envie de rien faire, même pas lire ou dessiner O.O Bref, passons plutôt à l'histoire, et re-désolée pour le retard !

D'ailleurs j'ai une question: des idées de noms de guerriers pour nos apprentis Nuage de Cerise, Nuage d'Éclat et Nuage Mordant ? J'en ai déjà une, mais je n'en suis pas convaincue ! Donnez-moi vos idées ! :)

* * *

Une lune s'était bientôt écoulée depuis la dernière Assemblée. Les apprentis étaient bientôt prêts à devenir des guerriers, mais Étoile de Feu semblait retarder au maximum le baptême. Mais cela semblait idiot aux yeux de Nuage de Topaze ainsi qu'à d'autres, car si la bataille contre le Clan du Vent approchait, il valait mieux avoir plus de guerriers ! En plus des apprentis à gérer, il y avait également les frontières avec les Clans du Vent et de l'Ombre à surveiller, et le gibier commençait à manquer : la saison des feuilles mortes était bien là. En parlant de frontières à surveiller, celle avec le Clan du Vent semblait de moins en moins respectée, malgré le marquage plus fréquent de la part du Clan du Tonnerre. De nombreuses proies manquaient, et il ne faisait aucun doute sur l'identité des voleurs : l'odeur du Clan du Vent était partout.

« Ils ne se cachent même plus pour voler notre gibier ! Se plaignaient certains chats.

-Étoile de Feu a dit qu'il ferait quelque chose, mais il ne fera rien. Il a encore en tête son lien avec Étoile Solitaire ! »

« Nuage de Topaze ? demanda timidement Feuille de Pin. Tu... tu es occupée ?

-Non, pas du tout ! Nuage d'Éclat m'a aidée à changer la mousse, et Flocon de Neige reste avec Cœur Blanc.

-Alors, euh... tu voudrais qu'on aille chasser ensemble cet après-midi ? »

Le jeune guerrier avait du mal à regarder l'apprentie dans les yeux, et se sentait rougir jusqu'à la pointe des moustaches ! C'était pourtant la première fois qu'il était gêné de cette façon. Nuage de Topaze le regarda un instant, lança un regard vers son mentor puis répondit:

« Avec plaisir ! Je vais juste demander à Flocon de Neige s'il n'a pas besoin de moi.

-D'accord, je t'attends ici » répondit le guerrier en s'asseyant, soulagé.

L'apprentie se rendit d'un pas léger vers son mentor qui était installé près de la pouponnière avec sa compagne, Cœur Blanc.

« Flocon de Neige, interpella Nuage de Topaze. Est-ce que tu as besoin de moi cet après-midi ?

-Cet après-midi ? répéta le matou blanc. Non, je ne pense pas. Pourquoi ?

-Feuille de Pin m'a invitée à chasser, sourit-elle en remuant lentement la queue.

-Ah, c'est une bonne idée ! Les proies commencent à manquer, à ce stade de la saison. Des chasseurs en plus ne sont pas de refus !

-Merci Flocon de Neige ! dit-elle avant de s'en aller vers Feuille de Pin. C'est bon, reprit-elle une fois à son niveau. On peut y aller !

-Génial ! s'écria le matou brun. On peut aller près du nid de Bipède abandonné, je crois que la patrouille de chasse d'aujourd'hui n'y est pas allée.

-Ça me va ! »

Les deux chats sortirent du camp joyeusement, puis se dirigèrent côte à côte vers leur terrain de chasse. Feuille de Pin était assez silencieux, contrairement à d'habitude.

« Ça va ? s'enquit Nuage de Topaze. Tu ne parles pas beaucoup !

-Euh ! C'est parce que... j'ai rien à dire, tenta le guerrier, gêné de la point des oreilles jusqu'au bout de la queue.

-Ah bon ? … Eh, tu sens ça ? fit-elle en s'arrêtant. Une proie ! »

Feuille de Pin renifla l'air et dût se concentrer pour sentir l'odeur d'une souris. Lorsqu'il repéra le rongeur, Nuage de Topaze s'était déjà approchée et mise en position de chasse. Elle bondit, puis un couinement se fit entendre avant qu'elle ne revienne, la souris en gueule.

« Quelle chance de trouver une proie si vite en cette saison ! lui dit-il tandis qu'elle enterrait sa proie.

-Oui, j'espère que la chasse sera aussi bonne durant toute notre expédition ! »

Ils reprirent la route en direction du nid de Bipèdes, Feuille de Pin toujours silencieux.

« Tu es _sûr_ que tu vas bien ? D'habitude, tu parles même si tu n'as rien à dire.  
-Oui, je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est juste que... »

Ils s'arrêtèrent, Nuage de Topaze le regardant d'un œil mi-inquiet, mi-suspicieux, et Feuille de Pin se balançant d'une patte à l'autre, tentant de trouver une réponse. Un vent frais passa sur leurs fourrures, faisant frissonner l'apprentie. Elle regarda autour d'eux: le ciel était gris, la mauvaise saison serait bientôt là... Elle soupira légèrement, s'approcha de lui puis lui donna un coup d'épaule.

« Bon, on devrait y aller, sinon on n'aura aucune proie.

-Oui, tu as raison » dit-il, visiblement soulagé par l'abandon de la chatte.

_« _Mais j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qu'il t'arrive » pensa-t-elle tandis qu'ils reprenaient la route. Ils arrivèrent finalement au nid de Bipèdes, où une légère odeur de proie flottait.

« Génial, on va trouver plein de souris là-dedans !

-Étonnant que les patrouilles ne viennent pas ici.

-C'est logique, répliqua Feuille de Pin, si on allait tous les jours, les souris s'enfuiraient.

-Bien sûr ! Suis-je bête !

-Ah, au fait... »

Le matou la regarda, et Nuage de Topaze se dit qu'il expliquerait peut-être enfin son silence. Il semblait assez embarrassé, et elle fut à son tour gênée par son embarras.

« Je... Désolé pour avant, je... sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je suis si gêné !

-Tu n'as pas à l'être ! Dit-elle, tentant de le convaincre autant que de se convaincre elle-même.

-Oui, il... n'y a pas de raison, pas vrai ?

-Exactement ! »

Soulagés, autant l'un que l'autre, ils entrèrent dans le nid de Bipèdes pour continuer leur chasse.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au camp, ils ramenèrent en tout quatre proies qu'ils déposèrent sur le tas de gibier, puis ils s'installèrent devant la tanière des guerriers où se trouvait Fleur de Seigle.

« La chasse a été plutôt bonne à ce que je vois ! Dit-elle.

-Oui, on a eu vraiment de la chance ! » Répondit l'apprentie.

Ils restèrent discuter jusqu'au coucher du soleil, avant d'être interrompus :

« Je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, intervint Pelage de Granit qui arrivait de la patrouille de l'après-midi, mais il commence à faire nuit, et il me semble que vous avez besoin de sommeil, et moi aussi ! »

« Il n'avait pas l'air tant désolé que ça », se dit Nuage de Topaze, mais elle acquiesça et salua Feuille de Pin et Fleur de Seigle avant de retrouver Nuage d'Éclat et Nuage Mordant dans la tanière des apprentis. Nuage de Cerise était parti, il faisait partie de la patrouille du soir avec Pelage de Poussière et Poil d'Écureuil.


	16. Chapitre 14: Une étrange rencontre

Ce soir-là devait se tenir l'Assemblée. Le ciel avait été couvert tout au long de la journée, et la pluie avait rythmé les patrouilles de l'après-midi. Mais au moment de partir pour l'île, les nuages avaient laissé place à la pleine lune qui brillait d'une lueur froide. Le meneur, cependant, semblait angoissé à l'idée des relations entre les Clans. Au moment du départ, qui semblait arriver bien trop vite à son goût, les chats désignés par le meneur se regroupèrent. Griffe de Ronce, Feuille de Lune, Nuage de Topaze, Cœur d'Épines, Écaille Rapide, Nuage d'Éclat, Tempête de Sable et Pelage de Poussière attendirent leur chef pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que celui-ci n'arrive d'un air déconfit et lance la marche.

Une fois arrivés au lieu de l'Assemblée, les chats se mêlèrent à la foule déjà présente tandis que le meneur monta sur le promontoire, rejoignant les trois autres qui étaient déjà là.

« L'Assemblée peut commencer ! Lança Étoile de Jais, rendant la clairière silencieuse. Étoile de Feu, tu veux commencer ?

-Merci, Étoile de Jais. Le Clan du Tonnerre se porte bien, la forêt reste riche malgré la saison. C'est tout, pas de traces de Bipèdes ou de chiens.

-Bien, fit le meneur du Clan de l'Ombre.

-Cependant, reprit le meneur roux, les patrouilles retrouvent souvent l'odeur du Clan du Vent sur notre territoire. Étoile Solitaire, une explication ?

-Le gibier traverse facilement les frontières, marmonna le meneur tacheté.

-Bien sûr, fit Étoile de Feu d'un ton désabusé. Préviens tes guerriers d'y faire attention ! Sinon nous n'hésiterons pas à les repousser.

-Ne t'en fais pas. »

Le meneur du Clan du Vent avait dit sa dernière phrase d'une telle façon que Nuage de Topaze en frissonna.

« Quant au Clan de la Rivière, commença Étoile du Léopard qui n'avait pipé mot depuis le début de l'Assemblée, il accueille deux nouveaux guerriers : il s'agit de Fleur de Nénuphar et Flèche Matinale. »

Les chats présents félicitèrent les deux nommés qui bombèrent le torse.

« Autrement, nous n'avons rien remarqué de plus que les Bipèdes venant pêcher dans le lac.

-Le Clan du Vent accueille aussi un nouveau guerrier : il s'agit de Plume d'Ange. »

En entendant le nom du guerrier, Nuage de Topaze et Feuille de Lune tiquèrent : c'était peut-être le guerrier dont parlait la prophétie du Clan des Étoiles ! L'apprentie survola la foule du regard et aperçut un chat qui bombait le torse tandis que des chats à ses côtés le félicitèrent. Cela devait être lui ! Il avait un pelage _d'un blanc immaculé_, seules sa queue, sa nuque et sa tête étaient colorées : la tête et la nuque étaient rousses, la partie basse de sa queue était mi-rousse, mi-noire, la deuxième partie était tigrée de gris tandis que le bout était à nouveau blanc. Il tourna ses yeux ambrés vers Nuage de Topaze qui sentit un drôle de courant la traverser, comme une sensation de déjà-vu.

« C'est quoi, un Ange ? Demanda Nuage d'Éclat qui se trouvait à côté de Nuage de Topaze.

-C'est une croyance des Bipèdes, répondit-elle en s'étonnant elle-même de ses connaissances. Ce sont des Bipèdes avec des ailes blanches qui vivent très haut dans le ciel.

-Ah bon. »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent parler plus, Étoile de Jais reprit.

« Quant au Clan de l'Ombre, les patrouilles ont récemment découvert des traces de Bipèdes, mais pas de monstres. Je pense que pour le moment du moins, ils seront inoffensifs.

-Je crois qu'on a tout dit, coupa Étoile Solitaire. Il est temps de mettre fin à l'Assemblée.

-Attends, Étoile Solitaire ! Nos guerriers ont peut-être des choses à se dire.

-Peut-être, mais _nous_ pas.

-Tu ne peux pas empêcher nos guerriers de communiquer ! S'indigna Étoile de Jais. Les dernières Assemblées étaient _très_ brèves.

-D'accord » grogna le meneur du Clan du Vent.

Surprise par le temps laissé par les meneurs, Nuage de Topaze ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Plume d'Ange s'était approché. Nuage d'Éclat, qui était assis à côté d'elle tout le long de l'Assemblée, le regarda d'un air suspicieux et passa sa queue sur l'épaule de l'apprentie afin de la prévenir.

« Bonsoir, Plume d'Ange ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ravie de te rencontrer, je suis Nuage de Topaze.

-Oh, je vois, tu n'es pas encore guerrière...

-Et alors ! Intervint Nuage d'Éclat. Elle sera bientôt baptisée et je suis sûr qu'elle sera l'une des meilleures guerrières du Clan !

-Et _tu_ es ? Demanda le guerrier en lançant un regard dédaigneux à l'apprenti.

-Nuage d'Éclat, calme-toi s'il te plaît, il n'a rien dit de mal...

-Un _apprenti,_ aussi. _Griffe_ de Topaze, tu ferais mieux de traîner avec des chats de ton rang.

-Hein ?

-Tu devrais évit-

-Non, comment tu m'as appelée ? Je suis _Nuage_ de Topaze, et pas _Griffe _de Topaze.

-Pas_ encore_, c'est tout, corrigea Plume d'Ange. Et comme je l'ai dit, traîne plutôt avec des guerriers, pas des apprentis. Tu ne deviendras pas grand chose, sinon.

-Je ne te permets pas de juger mes fréquentations ! Feula-t-elle. On ne se connaît même pas !

-Oh, je vois... Alors c'est comme ça.

-Quoi « c'est comme ça » ? Intervint à nouveau Nuage d'Éclat. Vous êtes censés vous connaître ?

-Je ne crois pas, fit Nuage de Topaze en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Viens, on doit partir » fit Nuage d'Éclat en voyant que de toutes façons, le guerrier de répondait plus.

L'apprentie acquiesça et rejoint le groupe de son Clan qui commençait à s'éloigner. Lors du voyage de retour, Nuage d'Éclat resta proche de Nuage de Topaze -depuis quelques temps, il semblait ne plus vouloir la lâcher- jusqu'à ce que Feuille de Lune s'approche d'elle pour lui parler.

« J'ai vu que Plume d'Ange est venu te voir, commença-t-elle.

-M'en parle pas ! C'est un excentrique comme pas deux ! Prophétie ou pas, je ne _peux_ pas m'entendre avec lui !

-Il est tellement pire que ça ?

-Il est surtout bizarre, intervint Nuage d'Éclat, mettant de côté le fait que le mot « prophétie » ait été utilisé.

-Il m'a appelée _Griffe_ de Topaze, et a dit que je devais choisir mes fréquentations ! Alors qu'on se connaît pas !

-Quand elle a répondu ça, il a fait une drôle de tête ! Et il a dit « alors c'est comme ça ? ».

-Ah bon ? S'étonna la guérisseuse. Alors oui, il est bizarre ! Il a réagi comme si vous étiez censés vous connaître... Peut-être que... vu que tu es apparue sans aucun souvenir, vous vous connaissiez avant, et tu as dû l'oublier.

-C'est le Clan des Étoiles qui a décidé que je devais perdre la mémoire. S'il voulait m'inclure dans une prophétie avec lui, ils auraient pu faire en sorte que je l'oublie pas.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est leur choix... Ils ont certainement une raison. »

Les chats arrivèrent au camp. D'emblée, le meneur monta sur le promontoire et lança son appel :

« Que tous les chats en âge de chasser s'approchent du promontoire pour une assemblée du Clan ! Les relations de notre Clan avec le Clan du Vent ne se sont _vraiment_ pas arrangées. Je crains qu'il ne lance une offensive avant la prochaine Assemblée. Et il pourrait être accompagné du Clan de la Rivière.

-Et le Clan de l'Ombre ? Demanda un chat dans l'assemblée.

-Je crois qu'Étoile de Jais restera neutre sur ce coup... »

Des miaulements indignés s'élevèrent dans la foule tandis qu'Étoile de Feu les fit taire d'un mouvement de la queue.

« Mais il semblait agacé par le comportement d'Étoile Solitaire. Peut-être que si cela est nécessaire, il nous aidera.

-Le Clan de l'Ombre n'a _jamais_ été de notre côté ! S'indigna Bouton d'Or, qui sortait de l'antre des anciens.

-Étoile de Jais est peut-être différent des précédents chefs... De toute façon, il faut se préparer au pire. L'assemblée est terminée »


	17. Chapitre 15: Direction la Source de Lune

Merci Ysalyne pour ta reviewwww o/ Je suis de bonne humeur ce soir \o/ Allez savoir pourquoi XD

Haha, oui, je suis aussi contente qu'ils soient un peu ensemble ;3 Mais non, rassure-toi (ou pas :p), Plume d'Ange n'est pas tombé sur la tête XD Même si on dirait ;)

Autrement, -je repose la question^^- des idées de noms de guerriers pour Nuage de Cerise, Nuage Mordant et Nuage d'Eclat ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Nuage de Topaze fut réveillée par Flocon de Neige qui la secouait doucement.

« Réveille-toi, chuchotait-il. Étoile de Feu te cherche.

-Étoile de Feu ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête. Que me veut-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais ce doit être important »

L'apprentie se leva avec difficulté avant de s'étirer. Son mentor était ressorti de la tanière des apprentis et attendait la chatte devant l'entrée. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle s'approcha de l'antre du meneur. Elle était sombre, et cachée par un rideau de lierres. Lorsqu'elle passa la tête, seuls deux yeux verts la fixaient jusqu'à ce que son regard s'habitue à l'obscurité. Elle vit alors le meneur assis sur un nid de fougères. Il salua l'apprentie d'un signe de tête, l'invitant à entrer.

« Nuage de Topaze, commença-t-il. Connais-tu Plume d'Ange, le guerrier du Clan du Vent ? »

L'apprentie frémit. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à ce guerrier arrogant ? Cependant, elle ne le connaissait pas, même si le meneur semblait être intrigué à son sujet.

« Non, pas personnellement.

-Je l'ai vu t'aborder à l'Assemblée. Que voulait-il ?

-Rien de spécial. Enfin, je crois qu'il me connaît, mais moi je ne le connais pas du tout. Après, comme j'ai perdu la mémoire...

-Que penses-tu qu'il soit pour toi ?

-J'ai du mal à imaginer, dit-elle. Il pourrait être... un ami, ou un ennemi. Une simple connaissance, ou...

-Je vois. C'est le Clan des Étoiles qui t'a enlevé la mémoire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il semblerait. » Elle n'aimait pas ce sujet de conversation.

« Tu devrais peut-être leur en demander plus, continua le chat roux.

-Je voulais bien demander à Museau Cendré, commença-t-elle, mais...

-Tu pourrais te rendre à la Source de Lune pour communiquer avec eux.

-La Source de Lune ?

-Bien sûr, c'est l'endroit où nous nous rendons pour entrer en contact avec les guerriers de jadis, par exemple lorsque l'on reçoit ses neuf vies de chef. »

« Pourquoi me dit-il ça ? Espère-t-il que je prenne sa place, un jour ? Je ne suis même pas encore guerrière ! » se dit-elle tandis que son corps se figea d'embarras.

« Tu devrais demander à un guerrier de te montrer le chemin » lui conseilla-t-il.

Le meneur lui lança ensuite un regard chaleureux avant de la congédier. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, puis tourna ses yeux émeraudes vers lui avant de sortir de l'antre. Feuille de Pin, qui se préparait à partir en patrouille, vint la saluer.

« Salut ! Comment tu vas ?

-Oh, salut ! Je vais bien, juste un peu troublée, avoua-t-elle. Dis-moi, tu sais où se trouve la Source de Lune ?

-Hein, la Source de Lune ? Je n'y ai jamais été. Mais demande à Poil de Châtaigne, c'est elle et Feuille de Lune qui l'ont trouvée.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup ! Et... la patrouille t'attend.

-Ah ! Fit-il en regardant ladite patrouille. Mince, je dois y aller. À tout à l'heure !

-A tout à l'heure ! Sourit-elle en le regardant partir, puis elle scruta le camp à la recherche de Poil de Châtaigne.

-Tu cherches Poil de Châtaigne ? Demanda Flocon de Neige qui avait apparemment suivi la conversation. Elle doit certainement être dans la pouponnière avec ses chatons.

-Ah bon, merci ! Heu, tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Non, tu as l'air occupée.

-Je reviendrai te voir tout à l'heure. »

Elle se dirigea alors vers la pouponnière, qu'elle n'avait jamais visité. Elle entra dans la cavité où se trouvaient Poil de Châtaigne, Aile Blanche et leurs petits. Elle salua les chatons qui la regardèrent avec intérêt.

« Poil de Châtaigne, tu sais où se trouve la Source de Lune ? Demanda l'apprentie.

-Bien sûr, je l'ai trouvée avec Feuille de Lune.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'y emmener, ou tu dois rester avec tes chatons ?

-Et bien... la reine lança un regard à Aile Blanche.

-Je peux garder tes deux chenapans, proposa cette dernière. Ça ne prendra pas plus d'une journée je suppose ?

-Je ne pense pas, acquiesça Nuage de Topaze.

-Alors pas de problème, quand veux-tu y aller ?

-Heu... le plus tôt possible ?

-Est-ce que tu as déjà mangé ?

-Pas encore, non.

-Alors on peut y aller maintenant, vas juste d'abord voir Feuille de Lune pour lui en parler »

L'apprentie suivi le conseil de la reine et alla voir la guérisseuse. Celle-ci faisait l'inventaire des plantes médicinales pour savoir de quoi elle avait besoin. Lorsqu'elle entendit l'apprentie entrer, elle se retourna et la salua.

« Bonjour ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Salut Feuille de Lune, dit-elle. Je compte me rendre à la Source de Lune avec Poil de Châtaigne.

-Ah bon, tu veux en savoir plus sur ton absence de mémoire ?

-Oui, et en particulier sur Plume d'Ange. Il est tellement étrange et pourtant j'ai l'impression de déjà le connaître ! Alors je vais essayer d'en apprendre davantage.

-C'est une bonne idée. Tu as déjà mangé ?

-Non pas encore. Je dois rester à jeun pour communiquer avec eux ?

-Oui, c'est mieux, dit la guérisseuse. Je vais te donner des herbes, comme ça tu n'auras pas une faim de lion !

-Merci ! Sourit l'apprentie.

-Une fois là-bas, continua Feuille de Lune tandis qu'elle s'était retournée pour prendre les fameuses herbes, tu devras boire l'eau de la Source. Tiens.

-D'accord, merci, fit-elle en reniflant les herbes. Ça sent pas très bon...

-Ha ha ha ! Rigola la chatte, il ne faut pas regarder sur le goût !

-Oui, certainement... »

Nuage de Topaze enfourna le tas d'herbes et le mâcha en grimaçant. Poil de Châtaigne arriva dans la tanière de la guérisseuse à ce moment-là.

« C'est pas bon hein, fit-elle. Mais tu pourras manger en rentrant.

-Et toi, tu n'en prends pas ? Demanda l'apprentie.

-Non, comme je ne communiquerai pas avec le Clan des Étoiles, je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Quelle chance... »

Les deux chattes sortirent ensuite du camp, et contournèrent la falaise en direction du Clan du Vent.

« La Source de Lune est-elle sur le territoire du Clan du Vent ? S'enquit Nuage de Topaze.

-Non, elle est à la limite entre notre territoire et le leur, répondit la reine écaille. On n'a pas besoin de sortir, la rassura-t-elle.

-Ah bon... mais on sera vachement proches d'eux alors ? »

Elles traversèrent le camp, se rapprochant du territoire du Vent, ce qui ne ravissait pas l'apprentie. L'odeur des chats qui étaient si hostiles envers le Clan du Tonnerre flottait dans l'air, les mettant mal à l'aise. Une patrouille pourrait arriver à tout moment et les attaquer, le combat serait bien inégal, même si le Clan du Vent serait en tort... Mais les deux chattes arrivèrent à la Source de Lune sans rencontrer de chat ennemi, ce qui soulagea grandement Nuage de Topaze.

« Voilà, c'est ici, dit soudain la reine. Au fond de cette grotte se trouve la Source de Lune.

-Tu ne viens pas à l'intérieur ?

-Non, je vais te laisser y aller seule. Je t'attendrai ici.

-D'accord »

L'apprentie entra dans la grotte, se retourna encore une fois pour lancer un regard à Poil de Châtaigne, puis continua jusqu'au fond où un lac scintillait.


End file.
